Lost in A Dream
by angel25302
Summary: Allison is a maid under the Hiwatari household and Kai is determined to make her life living hell. She's under Kai's brother service and something traumatic happens. Will they be able to find love, or will all be lost?
1. Hatred Flares

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Allison and Spencer are my own characters.  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally had time to write the first chapter of Lost in a Dream. Trouble will still continue, I promise, and so will Trouble II when Trouble is over. Just for your information, Spencer is 20, Kai and his friends are 18 and Allison is 17.  
  
Allison sat huddled in the dark dank alley, lone tears cascading down her face. If she hadn't saw, she wouldn't believe it. Her brother was dead. She was the only one left. Why did you leave me when I needed you most? She thought silently. Now it was up to her to find some money and survive and no one to lean on. Even her best friend, Jenna, had just gotten a job. She eyed herself, looking at her soiled grimy clothes, dirty face, and used her fingers to comb through her matted raven hair. She knew she looked disastrous. She sniffled and stood up from the floor and walked hunched in despair out of the alley. She started walking down a road where the rich lived when suddenly, a car zipped by and splashed. Allison used her hands and tried to wipe off the water that had splashed onto her face, but only smeared the dirt and grit more. The car stopped and a young man slightly older than her came out of the car. He eyed her in disgust then said, " Sorry about the splash." Then he reentered the car and it drove off. Kai sat back in his seat. That girl looked absolutely disgusting," thought Kai. The grand gates of his home swung open, revealing a stately mansion. In fact, it was the largest mansion on the street. Kai entered his home and entered the sitting room, as his mother requested him to.  
  
" Kai, we need to hire a new servant to work around this place, to clean it up and for some entertainment." Said his mother.  
  
" And why do I need to know?" said Kai.  
  
" Because, you're choosing this servant," said his mother haughtily and left the room.  
  
" Great, just great," said Kai, mumbling. He headed up to his room and dialed his friend, Tala.  
  
" Hey, man," said Tala as he heard Kai's voice.  
  
" Hey," said Kai.  
  
" What now?" asked Tala.  
  
" Mother's making me choose the new servant," said Kai rolling his eyes.  
  
There was suddenly a knock on his door. Kai got up and opened it .  
  
" OK, Spencer, what do you want now?" said Kai sighing.  
  
" I want you to convince mother to install another pool. You always get your way since you're younger." Said Spencer.  
  
" Fine, I will, just let me finish talking to Tala first," said Kai, pushing Spencer out of the door.  
  
" Ouch. But I think I might be able to help you," asked Tala.  
  
" How?" asked Kai.  
  
" Well, mother got a maid in my service, her name is Jenna or Jenny or something like that. Well, she said that one of her friends needed a job."  
  
" And is she at least presentable, can work and also provide entertainment?" asked Kai.  
  
" Uh, I think so," said Tala uncertainly.  
  
" Well, just tell, whoever your maid is, that I want to meet with that girl ASAP." Said Kai.  
  
" Sure," said Tala and the line went dead. Kai laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Jenna ran down some streets and spotted Allison trudging down.  
  
" Alli, Alli! Great news! I think I might have gotten a job for you," said Jenna breathless.  
  
" Really?" said Allison, her eyes wide.  
  
" Yes. It's not an overly bad job. You can be a maid. And the wages aren't that bad either," said Jenna.  
  
" I'll take it," said Allison.  
  
" Well come with me and I'll get you dress up and presentable," said Jenna, dragging her to her master's house.  
  
When Allison entered the house, she looked awed at the house.  
  
" Is this your friend?" said Tala, his voice slicing through the air.  
  
" Yes, master." Said Jenna politely.  
  
" Well, take her to the servants quarter and get her presentable. I placed a dress on your bed. It should be able to fit her. Get her changed into it, get her washed, and fed. Then I'll take her over to my friend's house to put her in his service," said Tala, turning away and heading up the stairs. Jenna led Allison to the servants quarter and left her in the washroom to bath and change her clothes. Allison used a sponge and scrubbed off all the grim and dirt and thoroughly washed her long raven tresses. She stepped out and slipped on a black cotton dress and black heeled shoes. She grabbed a comb and brushed through her tangled hair, finally unknotting it. She exited out of the washroom and Jenna handed her an apple, a muffin and a sandwich. Allison quickly ate it and they headed back upstairs.  
  
" I see that you're ready." Said Tala and they took a limo over to Kai's house. Kai was waiting at in the sitting room. Tala soon came in dragging a girl behind. Allison gasped silently as she saw Kai. It was the guy that had splashed her earlier.  
  
" Here's the girl," said Tala.  
  
" Well, girl, what your name, what can you do?" said Kai arrogantly.  
  
Allison said defiantly, " Why would you need the knowledge of what I can do?"  
  
Kai only smirked. " Well, then, what's your name?"  
  
" Allison."  
  
" Why waste my time by not talking?" said Allison angrily.  
  
" She'll do," said Kai to Tala.  
  
" Mariah, take this girl to the servant quarters and get her dressed appropriately. Tell her the rules and she'll start working tomorrow. Also give her a map so she won't get lost," said Kai, throwing Allison a smirk. Allison gritted her teeth. On her way to the servant quarters, she muttered, " Such a cold-hearted bastard." Mariah giggled.  
  
" What's so funny?" said Allison snappishly.  
  
" Nothing," said Mariah. Mariah opened a door. " This is your room," said Mariah. Mariah then gave her a map. " Trust me, you'll need this map. This mansion is so big that it's so easy to get lost in." Mariah flung open a door and gave her a stack of dress and aprons. " Here are the uniforms," she said. Suddenly, there was a buzz from Mariah's walkie talkie.  
  
" Send the new maid up immediately," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Yes, at once, madam'," said Mariah. Mariah threw Allison a walkie talkie. " Keep it. You'll need it," said Mariah. Allison only nodded and Mariah took her up to Mrs. Hiwatari's solar, where Kai and Spencer stood obediently behind.  
  
" Madame, here's the new maid, Allison," said Mariah.  
  
Mrs. Hiwatari looked Allison over. Allison was kind of pretty, only a bit thin, but with innocence.  
  
" You will do as you are asked to. You will obey us, unless it's life- threatening to you. If you do not obey, then you will receive punishment, usually an extra chore for a month. You will be put under the service of my son, Spencer. You will obey his every whim, except on your day off and at night. You will also obey my son, Kai." Said Mrs. Hiwatari haughtily.  
  
" Yes, madame," said Allison, lowering her head.  
  
" Good. You will start working tomorrow," said Mrs. Hiwatari and with a wave of her hand, she dismissed them.  
  
Spencer nudged Kai and whispered, " Ask mother about the pool." And then left.  
  
" Mother, I was thinking of adding another pool to this house. That way, Spencer and I won't fight over it all the time," said Kai.  
  
"Good idea. I'll tell your father. Run along now." Said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
Kai went back to his room. A smirk traveled across his face. He's gonna make her life like hell. Spencer flopped onto his bed and smiled. A pretty girl in his service. He thought, " For once, I get the better."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Allison woke up at 5AM, before anyone else in the house was awake, other than Kai. She quickly made some pancakes and chomped them down with a glass of milk. She grabbed a pail and ran upstairs and filled it with soap and water and started to scrub the foyer. She worked feverishly, pushing her damp hair out of her face. Within an hour, she had finished scrubbing it. She emptied the pail and grabbed a broom and started to sweep the patio. Kai decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. As he went down the stairs, he noticed that the foyer was already cleaned. Who would wash the floor, mind as well, wake up this early in the morning? He slipped on a puddle of water and the base and fell backwards.  
  
" Damn it," he grumbled, getting back up and headed back up the stairs to change. Allison replaced the broom after sweeping and got the mop and started to mop the dinning hall. She then saw Kai going that way and she lifted her pail and her mop, and decided to mop another room first. Kai entered the room and said, " Fix me my breakfast." Allison gritted her teeth and nodded. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands. She quickly diced some fruits placed it in front of him with a fork. She then reentered the kitchen and made some pancakes with fruit topping and placed it in front of him and whisked away the bowl of eaten fruits. Kai slowly munched on his pancakes. He had to admit that they were better than the slop that the cooks make for breakfast. Allison quickly cleaned up the kitchen then efficiently mopped the floor. She then started dusting the many pieces of furniture in the house. She kept on working until 9 AM, when Spencer called for her to bring up his breakfast and she obliged. She brought up the tray and knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said a muffled voice.  
  
Allison pushed open the door and placed the tray in front of him and left the room, closing the door shut behind him. She started to vacuum the hall and by the time she was done, she was called to whisk away the tray. She took the tray back to the kitchen and continued to work. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Allison opened the door. It was Tala and his friends, so Allison let them pass by, shutting the door firmly behind them. Using the mic system, she said, " Master Kai, guests in foyer." And left. Kai went to the foyer.  
  
" So, how's the new maid?" said Tala.  
  
" It's so freaking hard to get her to mess up. She's up so early at the morning. And she already finished a lot of the chores ," said Kai. Tala chuckled at Kai's remark.  
  
" I bet you mother is probably pleased," said Tyson.  
  
" Yeah," said Kai, rolling his eyes, " And she's under Spencer's service. You know what that means."  
  
" Of course, little work, lots of fun," said Ray. Ray turned around and saw Allison lugging a pail of water to the deck to wash it before Kai and his friends went there. She mouthed, " Don't say a word," and quickly lugged it over to the deck. She scrubbed the floor on her hands and knees and Kai soon went there while his friends were getting changed. She wasn't aware that he was there and he pushed her into the water. Allison, not knowing how to swim, was floundering in the water and started to sink. Kai smirked from the sides. Allison was panicking under the water. She was running out of breath. She started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Kai's friends came and saw her start sinking.  
  
" Are you out of your mind, Kai?" asked Max.  
  
" No. This is for humiliating me this morning," said Kai, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
" Well, I'm going in," said Ray, " have you ever thought of the possibility that she can't swim?" Ray dove into the water and hoisted her so that her head was above the water. Her lids were closed, her lips bluish in colour, her skin clammy. Tala and Max grabbed her from Ray's grasp and laid her on the floor. Soon after, Allison started to choke and water gushed out.  
  
" That was real stupid, Kai," said Tyson.  
  
" For once, I agree with Tyson," said Tala.  
  
Kai just said, " Whatever."  
  
Allison eyes opened, revealing it's elegant amethyst colour. Allison quickly scrambled up.  
  
" I'm sorry. My most sincere apologies to you masters for having you to save a lowly servant like me," said Allison and she grabbed the pail and hurried away, water dripping from her dress, clinging onto her. Ray stared quizzically at her. There was something about her that he couldn't exactly put a finger on and he was determined to find out.  
  
How do you like this one. This one isn't gonna be a overly long fic, no sequel. Please R+R! 


	2. Incidents

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Allison and Spencer are my own characters.  
  
Allison ran into the house, water dripping from her. She noticed that water had dripped in a trail behind her, so she grabbed some towels and wiped up the mess. Mrs. Hiwatari was walking down at that moment and saw her, dripping wet, wiping some water.  
  
" What happened to you?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Nothing madame," said Allison, lowering her eyes, shivering slightly.  
  
" You're dripping wet." Said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" It's nothing," said Allison, her teeth chattering slightly.  
  
" If you insist. I'm most pleased with your performance." Said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Thank you, madame," said Allison. Mrs. Hiwatari waved her had away and Allison hurried off as she was dismissed. Allison had the rest of the afternoon to spend as she wished since she finished her chores. In her now damp dress, she grabbed a book and went to an area where she didn't think anyone would go. After reading for awhile, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gazed into chocolate brown eyes. Allison quickly bounded up and inclined her head.  
  
" I'm very sorry," said Allison, holding her book, inclining her head and stepped back.  
  
" It's ok. Maids are allowed to wander the grounds." Said Spencer.  
  
" I'm sorry. I'll go back in now," said Allison, stepping back even further.  
  
Spencer eyed her over. Her raven hair was in wet locks, her black dress clinging onto her, and her long shapely legs and slender arms.  
  
In his head, he thought, " Boy does she look hot."  
  
Allison shifted uncomfortably from her position. She was not accustomed to have people stare at her,  
  
" You may go now," said Spencer. A small grin broke across her face as she raced back into the house. As she rounded the corner, she almost crashed into Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" I'm so sorry madame!" said Allison horrified.  
  
" Don't worry." Said Mrs. Hiwatari, " I have something I have to talk to you about, though. Come with me."  
  
Mrs. Hiwatari led her down a hall to a small sitting room.  
  
" You may be seated," said Mrs. Hiwatari and Allison sat on the least fancy chair she could see.  
  
" May I ask how old you are?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" I'm 17, madame." Answered Allison.  
  
" Did you ever have an education?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Yes, I stopped going to school when I was 16, because our mother died that year and my brother was sickly and I had to tend to him and I couldn't leave and work because I had to take care of him. We ran out of money so we had to stay in the slums and he died earlier this year," said Allison, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry," said Mrs. Hiwatari, " I was thinking of sending you to school, since you seemed a bit to young to be 18 and above. My offer is this. I'll send you to school and you can work before school starts so you can hang with your friends after school and also finish your homework."  
  
" Really?" said Allison excited.  
  
" Yes, really." Said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Thank you, madame!" said Allison.  
  
" Go off now." Said Mrs. Hiwatari with a wave of her hand and Allison hurried away.  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT  
  
Allison kept on turning under the covers of her bed. She felt flushed and a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the washroom and threw up, flushing the toilet afterwards. She staggered to the sink and poured herself a glass of water to wash out her mouth. Beads of perspiration were on her forehead. Allison went back to the room, her room deathly stifling, searing with heat. Her hair was now damp from sweat, her body becoming freezing cold or violently hot. She finally slept at 3 AM, but when she woke up the next morning, she tried to get out of bed, but tumbled out. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 1 PM. Allison was horrified. When did she ever get up that late? Mariah heard her tumble and ran into the room, seeing Allison trying to pick herself off the floor.  
  
" Here, let me help you," said Mariah, getting the younger girl up. As she hoisted Allison up, she felt searing heat emitting from Allison's body.  
  
" Are you sick Allison?" asked Mariah.  
  
" I'm fine," said Allison, coughing.  
  
" No you aren't. You're boiling!" said Mariah, " Get back in bed."  
  
Allison stuck out her tongue at Mariah before climbing into the bed. Mariah got Allison a glass of water before going upstairs to make excuses to Mrs. Hiwatari. Upstair, Kai and Spencer were in Mrs. Hiwatari's rooms as there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Come in," she said authoritatively.  
  
Mariah stepped into the room. " I have a message from Allison for her absence. I just checked on her 5 minutes earlier and it seems that she isn't feeling well. I believe she's suffering from the flu, madame." Said Mariah and she exited.  
  
" Should we call a doctor?" asked Spencer worriedly. Mrs. Hiwatari eyed Spencer carefully. He usually despised learning about a servant's welfare.  
  
" No need," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Kai, send down the tonic that you usually have to her," said Mrs. Hiwatari. Kai eyed his mother. The tonic was the best there was. Mother must really like the new maid," he thought.  
  
" Yes mother," said Kai, leaving the room. He approached his room and took out the tonic from the cabinet and walked to the servant's quarter. He checked which room Allison was in and knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Allison weakly, not caring about who the person is. Kai strode in, a bottle in hand.  
  
" Master Kai! Good afternoon," she said.  
  
" My mother told me to bring this down for you to have. 2 teaspoons every 4-6 hours, dilute with 50 mL water," said Kai.  
  
" Please tell your mother that I thank her greatly," said Allison, coughing afterwards. Kai gave a side glance at her. She looked as if she had pneumonia, not a common flu. Then he recalled what happened yesterday, pushing her into the pool, making her go wet doing all her chores that day. She probably caught it then.  
  
" Are you going to leave, Master Kai?" said Allison, falling back on her pillows. Kai ignored her and walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Allison started to cough and laid back on her pillows. Her shirt was damp and her locks were plastering on her back and face. Allison felt too weak to argue and she fell into slumber. Later in the evening, Allison woke up and staggered to the door and opened it, trying to make her way to the dining hall for dinner. On her way, she crashed into someone. She tumbled backwards, hitting the carpeted floor. 


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
A/N: I'm still writing Trouble, don't worry. I guarantee you a long chapter for that fic, maybe 20 pages of so. Enjoy this chapter. =^_^=  
  
As she looked up, she stared into mahogany orbs. He extended his hand and she grabbed it, pulling her up.  
  
" I'm sorry, Master Kai," said Allison, clinging onto the rail by the wall.  
  
" What are you doing here?" asked Kai.  
  
" I'm going to the dining hall," answered Allison.  
  
" This hall is off bounds to servants. Your dining hall is 3 floors downstairs.  
  
Allison stared blankly at him. Kai sighed and he grabbed her hand, dragging her to the dining hall.  
  
" There, and eat up," said Kai and he disappeared.  
  
" Did you just get Master Kai to come down here?" asked Dina, one of the maids under Mrs. Hiwatari's service, in amazement.  
  
" No one ever gets Master Kai down here. He hates servants, but loves tormenting them," said Mariah.  
  
" No, duh," said Allison, " he pushed me in the pool yesterday. I almost drowned."  
  
" Then who's the savior?" said Mariah in a teasing tone.  
  
" Um, one of Master Kai's friends. Ray, I think, the one with the long dark hair that tied," said Allison.  
  
" That's Ray. He's the most kind-hearted of them all," said Mariah.  
  
Allison bit her lip. She knew Ray looked at her quizzically when she went back in and he had the right to. She must not let her real identity slip.  
  
Allison said, " Looks like someone has a crush."  
  
Mariah stuck her tongue out at Allison and Allison returned it. Allison quickly ate the oatmeal and fruit for dinner and went back to her bedroom. Then she remembered the tonic. She quickly ladled out the portion, diluted it and poured it down her throat, allowing the warm syrupy formula slide down her throat. She crawled into her covers and slept soundly for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning, Allison stretched and crawled out of bed. She made another mixture of the formula and poured it. She quickly changed into her black uniform and went upstairs to get her jobs done.  
  
" I see that you are well," said a voice behind her. Allison swiveled around, facing Kai.  
  
" What does that matter to you?" she spat.  
  
" Which means I can restore the tonic to my cabinet, have an extra servant to clean up after me, and I don't need to treat you as nicely as my mother requires I treat sick servants." Said Kai smirking.  
  
Allison stuck her tongue out at Kai before flouncing off. She grabbed two breakfast trays and brought one up to Master Spencer's room. Allison knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Spencer.  
  
Allison pushed open the door and walked it, still awed at the room. Silvery curtain hung from the silver rods. His cherry wood four poster bed was placed to have the best view from the outside, overlooking the garden. Cherry wood furniture was placed all over the room along with high tech appliances. She placed one of the trays in front of him.  
  
" Your breakfast, Master Spencer," said Allison before she retreated out of the room.  
  
Allison walked over to Mrs. Hiwatari's room and knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Mrs. Hiwatari. Allison opened the door and looked at the room. She loved the look of the azure blue and lavender in the room. She deposited the tray in front of Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Your breakfast, madame," said Allison, lowering her head in respect.  
  
" Thank you. You may leave now. I want you to go to Master Kai's room and clean up his room. Here's the pass that only I can give out to show him that I sent you to clean it up and not some servant snooping," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
Allison nodded and Mrs. Hiwatari handed the pass to her.  
  
" Off you go now," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Yes, at once," said Allison.  
  
Once Allison was gone, Mrs. Hiwatari thought, " There's something about that girl I can't quite put a finger to. She looks like someone I once knew, but in a way, she doesn't. Her double sided personality. Would that be it? One second she's respectful, then she's spiteful. Maybe Kai and Spencer might be able to figure out her secret." And she laid back on the cushions.  
  
Allison walked down the hall and opened the door. She clipped the pass to her uniform. She grabs a duster, a vacuum, a mop and a towel into the room. She looked in awe at his room. Heavy black velvet curtains hung from silver rods, above large window, overlooking that waterfall in the garden. His bed was not a four poster bed to her amazement. Instead, it was a bed with a rich mahogany bed frame with soft mattresses and black silk sheet and a black velvet comforter, black pillow covers with silver tassels and shams. And elegant black marble desk sat in one corner of the room with a black leather chair. There was a set of black leather chairs around a shimmering glass table. Allison started the vacuum and vacuumed the room. She wet the towel and wiped down the drawers, cabinets and tables in the room. She bent down and picked up all the loose papers and articles. Something shiny that was on the floor attracted her attention. It was a beyblade.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
When Allison was 14 years old.  
  
" Come in Illusionaria!" said Allison as her shiny silver blade circled the dish.  
  
" Go Dracon!" said her brother, Dave.  
  
As they blades crashed, they flew out, land back in their masters and mistresses hands.  
  
LAST YEAR  
  
Allison walked down a street and found an arrogant rich guy with a blade with a broken attack ring. There was no money left at home.  
  
" I'll buy your blade," said the guy.  
  
Allison nodded, as the guy handed her $500 for it. Allison took out the bit beast and handed the blade over.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Allison choked back her tears. Her blade was her life back then, but she needed the money to survive on. She pulled the chain out from under her uniform, Illusionaria glinting. If she still had her blade, she could have won some money. She grabbed a soft cloth from her uniform and polished the blade, remember the day, lone tears sliding down her pale cheeks. Kai walked down the hall and walked in his room, seeing Allison polishing his blade with a cloth.  
  
" What are you doing with my blade?" demanded Kai scowling.  
  
Allison looked up, her eyes slightly glassy. Kai's scowl soften slightly. With a shaky hand, she handed him the blade, so well polished that it was sparkling.  
  
" Here, I only polished it," said Allison, biting her lip, silently regretting the day that she sold her blade for money. Kai eyed her, and saw the necklace that hung from her neck.  
  
" What's that necklace that you're wearing? Hand it over," said Kai.  
  
Allison's hand flew up to her neck and whimper, " No."  
  
" Hand it over," he demanded and Allison slowly unclasped it and handed it over. There were 2 bit beasts, an ice phoenix and a black dragon, hanging from a chain.  
  
" Where did you get this?" asked Kai.  
  
" I had it ever since I was 4 when I first started to blade," said Allison.  
  
Kai thought, "4 years old? I only got mine when I was 6."  
  
" Then where's your blade?" he questioned, wanting to test her skills.  
  
" I had to sell it last year. There was no money," answered Allison quietly.  
  
" And why do you have 2 bit beasts?" asked Kai.  
  
" Illusionaria, the ice phoenix is mine. Dracon, the black dragon, belonged to my dead brother, Dave." Said Allison quietly.  
  
" And why are you in my room?" said Kai.  
  
Allison took out the pass from her pocket and Kai nodded.  
  
" Well, continue cleaning up my room." Said Kai, walking over and sitting at his desk doing his homework before it was time to go back to the boarding school. Allison cleaned up the whole room.  
  
" Damn it!" said Kai as the math problem blurred. Allison walked over and looked over his shoulder. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of draft paper, showing the steps to answering the problem. She tapped his shoulder.  
  
" What?" spat Kai.  
  
Allison was offended and she slammed the paper and pencil on his desk and walked off. Kai picked up the paper and saw what she had written. As Kai did the problem using her method, he began to understand. Kai opened a drawer in his desk and took out a blade. He put it in a box and scribbled a message, telling one of the servants to deliver it to Allison. At the end of the day, Allison received the parcel and she ripped open the message.  
  
In here is a beyblade. I want you to meet me outside at midnight by the Greek styled fountain, the one beside the gazebo, with the blade and your bit beast. You can keep the blade.  
  
~Kai  
  
Allison opened the box and took out a shiny silver blade. It was the one that she sold. A grin stretched across her face. Allison took off the uniform and wore a white sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and black sneakers that was in the closet. She tied her hair up and grabbed the blade, fitting her bit beast. Each maid had some decent clothes in the closet, graciously supplied by Mrs. Hiwatari. She ran outside and stood at the gazebo, awaiting Kai. Kai was soon there.  
  
" I want you to blade me," said Kai.  
  
" But I'm rusty," argued Allison.  
  
" Do it," said Kai and Allison obliged.  
  
They launched their blades into the dish.  
  
" Illusionaria, shield of ice!"  
  
" Dranzer, fire arrow."  
  
" Ha! I got you! Illusionaria, blizzard!"  
  
The ice shield melted and it washed out Dranzer.  
  
" You're good," he admitted.  
  
" No. You weren't paying attention. When you melt ice, it turns to water. If you had used a stronger fire attack, you could have been able to evaporate it." Said Allison.  
  
" Another round?" asked Allison.  
  
" Sure" said Kai.  
  
Their blades started to circle the dish.  
  
" Illusionaria, blizzard!"  
  
" Dranzer, heat it up with Fire Arrow!"  
  
The blades clashed as the ice phoenix and fire phoenix emerged.  
  
" Dranzer, ignite!"  
  
" Illusionaria, ice chain!"  
  
A silver chain started to wrap Dranzer's wings.  
  
" Fiery blaze!" shouted Kai.  
  
The chain started to melt off of Dranzer.  
  
" Illusionaria, dark illusion!"  
  
Suddenly the dish was filled with a bunch of images of the ice phoenix.  
  
" Never take your eye's off the opponents blade," said Allison, " You're going to pay for it."  
  
" Illusionaria, finish it off with ice blaster!" The blast was so powerful that not only did Dranzer fly out, but Illusionaria started to wobble and stopped spinning.  
  
" Good match," said Allison.  
  
" Good match," echoed Kai.  
  
" Well, I better go back now," said Allison and she grabbed her blade, hurrying off.  
  
Kai's eyes glinted as she retreated. That wench would pay for defeating him. She would pay dearly. 


	4. Darkness of Fate

K, just look at the disclaimer from the previous chapter. I'm not gonna write anymore. Let's just say 1 disclaimer says it all for the whole fic.  
  
A/N: Chapter 9 of Trouble is up now. Thanks of all those reviews! You can also read my other fics while waiting for the next chapter to come out.  
  
Allison woke up with a start the next morning. She slipped on her uniform and raced up the stairs. On her way up, she tripped.  
  
" Damn it," she muttered, hauling herself back up, hurrying up the stairs. She grabbed her schedule on her way up.  
  
Chores: Bring breakfast trays to Mrs. Hiwatari, Master Spencer and Master Kai Scrub the floor of foyer Clean sitting room Vacuum carpets on 5th floor of west wing Wash the elevators  
  
Allison growled at the fact that she had to serve Kai.  
  
" Mind as well get over with it," she muttered, grabbed 3 trays at once and headed up the stairs. She knocked on Spencer's room and placed the tray on the table since he was still asleep. Then she went to Mrs. Hiwatari's room and knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
Allison walked in and placed the tray in front of Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Breakfast, madame." Said Allison.  
  
" You may leave now," said Mrs. Hiwatari, waving her hand.  
  
Allison went to Kai's room and knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Kai.  
  
Allison pushed open the door and entered, walking over and deposited the tray in front of him.  
  
" So, it you, wench," said Kai sneering. Allison looked up and glared at him, then said, " Well, you're just a friggin' bastard."  
  
" Whore," said Kai.  
  
"Play boy," retorted Allison.  
  
" Did I hear what I just heard?" said a voice from behind.  
  
It was Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" No mother," said Kai quickly.  
  
" I'll forgive you guys this time, but if I ever catch you doing that again, Kai, you will be grounded and Allison, you will be fired. Now, scat," said Mrs. Hiwatari as she exited. Allison stuck her tongue out at Kai and left. She hauled a pail of soap and water and a brush and started to scrub the foyer. The door rang and Mariah ran to the door, opening it, allowing Tala and Ray to enter. Kai went down, unnoticed by Allison. Kai winked at his friends and Allison bent over the pail, dipping the brush in. Suddenly, her head was pushed into the soapy water, stinging her eyes. As she was able to lift her face from the pail, she spluttered. Then she turned around and faced Kai, her eyes emitting flames. Kai just smirked at her, not noticing what she was doing. Allison heaved the pail and poured it onto Kai. Ray and Tala started to laugh and snicker at him. Kai was looking totally undignified and Allison was smirking.  
  
" I wish I had a camera. I would add quite nicely to Kai's most embarrassing moments," said a voice behind them. They all turned around and looked up, seeing Spencer at the top of the stairs.  
  
" Good day, Master Spencer," said Allison.  
  
" What was it about embarrassing moment?" asked Tala.  
  
"Oh, I've been trying to collect embarrassing pictures and moments of Kai. Believe me, there aren't a lot," said Spencer.  
  
" What are you doing here?" spat Kai.  
  
" Why, Kai, don't I live here?" said Spencer.  
  
Kai just grunted.  
  
" Allison, there you are. I request for you to bring 4 chocolate shakes to the poolside," said Spencer before walked down the stairs and left the room to the pool.  
  
" Yes Master Spencer," said Allison and before she left, she stuck her out at Kai and grabbed the pail, walking away.  
  
Kai growled and took a step towards her, but he slipped and fell, crashing onto the floor. Tala and Ray were laughing again.  
  
" Allison's good," said Ray between fits of laughter and Tala nodded in agreement. They would usually not see Kai like this. Maybe having Allison around wasn't such a bad thing. Allison grabbed the shakes from the kitchen and served them to Master Spencer and hurried off to answer the door. When she arrived at the foyer, she could see that Kai was still on the floor and Tala and Ray laughing their heads off.  
  
" Nice place to sit, wouldn't you think?" asked Allison as she rushed by to open the door. As she threw open the door, a tall stoutly built man entered.  
  
" Do come in," said Allison.  
  
" Kai, what's the meaning of this?" Voltaire thundered. Ray and Tala quickly straightened up and Kai picked himself off from the floor.  
  
" Nothing, Voltaire," replied Kai.  
  
" Why were you on the ground and dripping wet?" said Voltaire.  
  
" Uh, I slipped on the water. The maid was washing the floor and hasn't begun to dry it and I slipped on it." He said darting a glance at Allison. That glance went noticed by Voltaire.  
  
" So, this wench that standing by the door was washing the floors. Then where's the pail and brush?" asked Voltaire.  
  
Kai darted a glance at Allison.  
  
" Master Voltaire, I think it would be best if I answered this question," said Allison.  
  
" Then speak up," said Voltaire.  
  
" I just finished scrubbing it and I was dumping out the water in the pail and was planning to get some towels to wipe up the water. Then I suddenly heard someone fall and I raced out, forgetting about the towels. Then the door rang, so I had to get it and I couldn't help Master Kai up," said Allison, " It's my fault."  
  
Voltaire seemed satisfied with the answer, then said, " You better clean up this floor right now. Your punishment is having to clean all the crystals of all the chandeliers for a month," then left.  
  
Once Voltaire was gone, Allison only turned pale at the process of cleaning all the crystals of the chandeliers. There were 2000 crystals in each chandelier, and there was at least 15 chandeliers on each floor of the house. Allison only sighed.  
  
" I hope you're satisfied, Master Kai," said Allison before she stalked off to get some towels. Meanwhile, Ray and Tala couldn't believe that Allison lied.  
  
" You should be grateful," said Ray, " that she took the blame for your stupid prank."  
  
" You should be," added Tala, " and you don't need to polish all 65 chandeliers, unlike her. If she didn't lie, it would be you cleaning them."  
  
" And your point," said Kai angrily.  
  
" You should thank her," said Ray.  
  
Allison appeared with a bunch of towels on her arm and she started to wipe the watery mess. Her hair was still up in a bun and a few locks have escaped, plastered to her face.  
  
" Well, help her," Ray hissed.  
  
" No way," said Kai.  
  
" Fine," replied Ray and he grabbed a towel from Allison and started to help her. Allison felt a towel being lifted from her arm and she looked up. Ray got down and helped her.  
  
" Master Ray, there's no need to help me," said Allison.  
  
" I insist," said Ray and they wiped up the mess. Ray glanced at Allison. Allison was actually quite pretty, with stunning amethyst eyes, shapely body, and shiny raven hair.  
  
" There's, we're finished," said Ray, wiping off the last drop.  
  
" Thank you, Master Ray. And Master Kai, I believe that you should change," said Allison, taking the towels and hurried off.  
  
Kai growled and he headed up the stair to get changed. Allison went and grabbed the basket of towels to take to the wash. She walked towards the wash, and someone crashed into her, sending you sprawl to the ground and the towels spread all over the hall.  
  
" You've created enough trouble for one day," said Voltaire and he hit her across the face. Allison looked up at him, anger blazing in her eyes.  
  
" Are you always such a cold-hearted bastard, or is this just an act?" retorted Allison angrily. Voltaire raised his arm and hit her again, sending to crashing into the wall, sinking into darkness. 


	5. A Change of Heart? No, it couldn't be

Disclaimer: Read the ones on the earlier pages.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all those review! And keep on reading and reviewing this fic. I'm also writing a new fic right now, and finishing this one and finishing off Trouble, so updates may be less frequent. I usually update once every week on any of the fics. Sorry that this one is so short. = ^ _ ^ =  
  
Voltaire walked away with a smirk after he saw Allison's limp figure. Soon, after, Kai walked down the hall and saw towels scattered everywhere.  
  
" What the hell?" he thought. As the walk further down, he saw Allison, sprawled on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
" Damn it," grumbled Kai, not wanting to carry her anywhere or move her. Tala and Ray came up the stairs and saw all the towels scattered.  
  
" What the fuck?" said Tala.  
  
" What happened here?" said Ray.  
  
" Come over here and look for yourself," said Kai, crossing his arms. Tala and Ray hurried over and saw Allison.  
  
" Oh my god!" said Ray.  
  
" Who did this?" asked Tala.  
  
" I have no clue. I didn't do it, but I know who might have," replied Kai.  
  
" Who?" asked Ray.  
  
" Grandfather," replied Kai in monotone.  
  
" He's a bastard," said Ray.  
  
" No duh," said Kai.  
  
" So what should we do with her?" asked Tala.  
  
" What do you think Ray, since you seem to care about her so much," said Kai.  
  
" Let's carry her down the backstairs to her room," suggested Tala.  
  
" And I'll clean up this mess," added Ray. Kai only grunted. He didn't exactly want to carry the wench, but she did save him from being grounded.  
  
Kai and Tala carried her to her room and Ray took all the towels to the laundry, dumping it. They met back at the foyer and they headed to the dining hall. Kai pushed open the door, entering the room. Voltaire and his mother were already seated.  
  
" Why are you late?" barked Voltaire.  
  
" Maybe because we couldn't leave a certain person out in the hall," retorted Kai.  
  
" What are you talking about, Kai dear?" asked his mother.  
  
" On my way here with Ray and Tala, we saw Allison in a dead faint in the hall with towels scattered everywhere. She had a bruise on one side of her face, so I could tell what had happened. So Tala and I carried her back downstairs and Ray cleaned up the mass of towels." Replied Kai.  
  
Mrs. Hiwatari stood up, her hand planted on her slim waist, her eyes blazing with anger. She faced Voltaire.  
  
" How dare you hit one of my servant!" she said.  
  
" Prove that it's me," replied Voltaire calmly.  
  
" You are the only one here that would hit anyone," she spat, " and my husband is away, so you would be only one."  
  
" Your son, Kai, hates this wench. Why not blame him?" replied Voltaire.  
  
" I brought my son up away from violence. I think I know him more than you ever will." Said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Ray , Tala, take a seat," said Mrs. Hiwatari calmly.  
  
They ate their dinner in silence and Mrs. Hiwatari left the room, followed by Kai, Ray and Tala, leaving Voltaire.  
  
" That kid, he'll pay," said Voltaire through gritted teeth.  
  
Kai's mother called for the doctor and they soon arrived. She led them to Allison's room and the doctor checked her.  
  
" She's unconcious right now, but she'll live. She has 2 fractured ribs, one broken rib and lot of bruises," said the doctor.  
  
" What can we do for her?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari, not wanting to lose Allison since she was efficient.  
  
" Lots of rest, some painkillers and lots of care," said the doctor.  
  
" What do you mean by care?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Have someone look after her for a few days, a soft bed too," said the doctor, packing up.  
  
" Thank you, Docter Setsuna," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Kai, carry Allison to the bedroom beside yours." Commanded Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
Kai made a face then picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, plopping her on the bed.  
  
" Carefully," said Mrs. Hiwatari and Kai sighed. All this pother for a maid and he left the room.  
  
Later, Allison began to stir and she opened her eyes. Her bit beast was glowing, so there was danger lurking by. But what? The Hiwatari residence had been danger free since she was there. Cerena and Diabola won't be able to find her. She pushed herself into an upright position, her eyes scanning the room. The room, it was different. There were elegant tables, large TVs, comfy couches and seats, plush carpeting. She looked at the bed. Soft downy covers, puffy pillows, and soft bedsheets. She flicked on the light switch and the room flooded with light. She recognized this room. It was the one she had to clear out awhile ago. It was a guest room.  
  
" How did I get here?" she wondered.  
  
" Still staring off into space?" said a sneering voice by the door.  
  
" Screw you," retorted Allison, knowing the obnoxious voice.  
  
" More like you're screwed. 1 broken and 2 fractured ribs and a bunch of bruised." Informed Kai.  
  
"When did you become the doctor?" said Allison, grimacing slightly from the pain.  
  
Kai walked over and handed her a glass of water and a bunch of pills. Allison looked at them suspiciously.  
  
" Oh my god. I'm not going to be here all day. The pills aren't going to kill you," said Kai annoyed.  
  
Allison put the pills into her mouth after finding out it was a bunch of painkillers and quickly swallowed them with a gulp of water.  
  
" Who sent you here?" asked Allison.  
  
" My mother," said Kai angrily.  
  
" Oh," said Allison and they fell into silence. Kai turned around and prepared to leave.  
  
" Kai," said Allison.  
  
" What?" said Kai turning around.  
  
" Thanks," said Allison.  
  
" For what?" replied Kai.  
  
" You know," said Allison as she laid back on her cushions and fell asleep.  
  
Hey, who do you think I should pair Allison with? Vote!  
  
1)Spencer  
  
2)Ray  
  
3)Tala 


	6. A Debt is Repaid

A/N: I got so many reviews saying that Allison should be with Kai. You're right, she should be, but it wouldn't fit in with the plot for now. Don't worry about Allison and Kai being together for now. They will be together later in the story. ^.^ I promise. People please vote again! Ray, Spencer, or Tala. It was stalemate last time and I need to pair her with someone before I pair her with Kai! Now on with the fic! Sorry that's it's so short because I couldn't put any romance in it because I need to pair her with Ray, Tala or Spencer.  
  
After a week, Allison felt much better. She couldn't understand why Kai was being nice, but once she worked again, he was the same heartless guy she knew.  
  
" Allison, I'm having a pool party this afternoon and you are to serve it. It starts in 15 minutes," said Spencer.  
  
" Yes master," said Allison. Spencer shoved a box into her hand.  
  
" You are to wear this," he said and he dismissed her. Allison went to her room and opened the open, her jaw dropping open. It was a skimpy black bikini with a gauzy wrap. She grabbed them and stuffed them back into the box and marched up to Master Spencer's room. As she rounded the corner down the hall, she crashed into Kai and the contents of the box spilt. Kai, who recovered quickly, saw it.  
  
" What on earth?" he said.  
  
Allison got onto her feet. " Ask your brother. I was planning to return it to him."  
  
" What!" said Kai.  
  
" His pool side party. He's want me to serve his friends wearing this piece of shit!" said Allison.  
  
" So he want a bunch of girls prancing around," said Kai, smirking. Allison rolled her eyes.  
  
" Have fun," said Kai and he left. Allison felt her blood simmer and quickly regained her calm. She knocked on the door of Master Spencer's bedroom.  
  
" Come in," said Spencer.  
  
Allison opened the door and tossed the box at Spencer.  
  
" I refuse to wear this," she said politely.  
  
" You will," he hissed.  
  
" NEVER!" she shouted.  
  
Mrs. Hiwatari entered the room. " What's going on here?" she asked.  
  
" Mother, this maid won't do as I please," he whined.  
  
" Madame, I do not wish to wear a skimpy bikini as he wishes for me to," said Allison.  
  
" Spencer, get your brother here," she said coldly. Spencer hurried out of the room and soon after, Kai and Spencer appeared.  
  
" Kai, do you think that Allison should have to wear this?" said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" I don't, mother," said Kai.  
  
" Allison, you will not be required to wear this," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Thank you, madame," said Allison, withdrawing from the room. Mrs. Hiwatari and Kai left, shutting the door behind them. Mrs. Hiwatari went back to her room and Kai went down the hall.  
  
" Kai, wait!" said Allison.  
  
" What?" said Kai.  
  
" Thanks," said Allison, a real smile on her face.  
  
" One for one, my debt is repaid," said Kai.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Allison.  
  
" You got me out of trouble with that water in the foyer, so it's only equal if I get you out of something, so the score is even. I got you out of wearing that disgusting bikini," said Kai, turning around and left.  
  
In her head, she thought, " Maybe Kai isn't so bad after all. 


	7. Surprises found, confessions made

A/N: Yay! It was close in the poll, but the final result was a tie between Ray and Tala! Grrr...why are there so many stalemates. Well, I got a bunch of my friends to vote and now I finally able to write something. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile.  
  
Spencer was mad. Mad to put it lightly. He was furious. A question ran in his mind. Why would Kai defend the raven haired maid? He sighed in defeat. His mother always listened to Kai and never to him. It was senseless to go against Kai. He changed into his trunks and left the room, awaiting his friends. Soon after, the doorbell started to ring and Allison rushed to get it. She opened the door and allowed Master Spencer's 20 guests to enter.  
  
" Pretty thing that you got there," said Johnny to Spencer.  
  
" Ya, whatever. She's a disobedient bitch," said Spencer shrugging his shoulder.  
  
After an hour, there was another ring and Allison opened the door.  
  
" Come on in Master Ray," said Allison, " but Master Kai is out at the moment."  
  
" It doesn't matter. Come with me to the garden," said Ray.  
  
" Sure. I'm finished my duties for today," said Allison, not taking the hint. ( A/N: She may seem a bit dense right now, but she's not dense at all.)  
  
They walked towards that garden. Ray glanced sideways at her, her long comely hair, long sleek legs, slender figure, great personality with fire. They sat down on a bench and they started to talk. Allison found out that Ray wasn't at all what she had thought at first. Her first impression of all of Master Kai's friends were stuck up and.  
  
" Allison, you're a real interesting person," said Ray.  
  
" Why, thank you for the compliment, Master Ray," said Allison.  
  
" Call me Ray. All my friends call me that," said Ray flashing her a smile and Allison smiled back.  
  
" But I have another objective coming here," said Ray carefully.  
  
" What?" asked Allison.  
  
" This," said Ray and he kissed Allison.  
  
" Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
Allison was shocked and awed. Why would someone so rich and powerful want her? In her head, she thought, I don't want to be impolite and he probably used a lot of courage to ask."  
  
" I accept," said Allison.  
  
" You've made me so happy," said Ray.  
  
In the bushes, Mariah was hiding. She felt her heart break. She had the longest crush on Ray for as long as she could remember. Lone tears slid down her cheeks. Allison had the chance that she would die for. Mariah ran back into the house to her room, sobbing, some strands of her pink hair plastered to her face. Her life was already full of sorrow and now, there's another thing to add to the long list. She felt like a broken doll.  
  
Allison said, " I better get going now. Master Spencer will call on me soon."  
  
" Well, good bye and I'll see you soon," said Ray, leaving.  
  
Allison knew that Mariah saw what had happened. It was true. Mariah did really like Master Ray and she had destroyed all of Mariah's dreams and hopes. She went back inside and knocked on Mariah's door. Her hand reached for the door knob. Her hand clammy and she slowly twisted the doorknob. She opened the door and gasped in horror at the sight before her.  
  
Sorry it's sooo short. I've been having a major writers block. I need more feedback too. Thanks to all of those who reviewed my fic. I'll see you again the next chapter. And also tell me what you want "horror" to be. And also vote for who you want Mariah to be paired with. Any of the characters other than Kai and Ray would be fine. And can someone give me the last names of the Majestics? 


	8. A Girl on the Team?

" Nooooooo!" shrieked Allison as she ran across the room.  
  
Mariah turned around, her hand clenched on a dagger. Allison knocked her over and wrestled the dagger from her hand.  
  
" Give that back!" screamed Mariah.  
  
" No. You just use it for your suicide," said Allison firmly. Mariah was in a frenzy to recover it, her eyes red, puffy, her hair matted and damp. Allison was startled by Mariah's appearance. Her usual calm attitude was replaced by a wild look.  
  
" Why do you want to commit suicide?" asked Allison.  
  
" You! You took all my hopes and dreams away," hissed Mariah angrily. Allison was shocked. Why would Mariah say that?  
  
" What did I do?" asked Allison.  
  
Mariah started to talk, but it was gibberish in Allison's ears. The only word that she caught was Ray.  
  
" You wanted to end your life because I'm going out with Ray?" asked Allison and Mariah nodded.  
  
" I've got a proposal. I'll go out with Ray and I'll hand him over later," suggested Allison.  
  
" NO! That isn't right," said Mariah as her sobbing slowly subsided.  
  
" So, what do you want me to do?" asked Allison.  
  
" Be happy with him. You have my blessing. I'll eventually find someone else to replace in my heart," said Mariah, attempting feebly to smile.  
  
" Do you mean it? I mean, don't you like him? You're willing to put him aside?" asked Allison.  
  
" Yes," said Mariah nodding, " Let's put away the dagger and forget that this had happened."  
  
Allison nodded in relief. One nightmare down, yet many to go, thought Allison as she left the room and headed upstairs to serve the Hiwatari's dinner. She quickly ran into the kitchen to grab the breadbasket before heading into the dining hall. At the dining hall, she laid out the basket, Mrs. Hiwatari nodding her approval. She ladled the soup from the bowl resting in a cart that Mariah wheeled in. As she served each of them, she noticed that there were many more guests than usual, some from Master Spencer's party. Mrs. Hiwatari and Voltaire sat at the opposite ends of the table. Spencer, Johnny, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Michael, Steve, and Eddie were sitting on the left side of the table while Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Tala, Spencer, Bryan, and Ian sat on the opposite side.  
  
As she served them, she listened to their conversation.  
  
" Isn't the maid who's serving us the girl that you pushed into the pool?" asked Tyson.  
  
" Who stupid can you get?" snapped Kai.  
  
" Geez, Mr. Sourpants. If you have internal conflicts, don't take it out on poor little me," said Tyson sarcastically.  
  
Ray winced knowing that Tyson would get it.  
  
" Well, then. I'll increase your training 1 extra hour for the remainder of the month," said Kai as Tyson groaned.  
  
" Tala, did you find out about the new tournament?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Of course, but I need to find one more blader to join us," said Tala.  
  
" Ah I see. I've already recruited some bladers real easily awhile ago. Now I have 7 actives and 4 spares," said Spencer smirking.  
  
" Cool, so who's on your team?" replied Tala.  
  
" Myself of course, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Michael, Steve, and Eddie." Said Spencer with a great deal of satisfaction.  
  
" So, who's on your team?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Ian, Spencer, Bryan and myself. We only need one more person," said Tala, keeping his cool.  
  
" Are you going to recruit females to your feeble team?" asked Spencer laughing.  
  
" Ask the captain," said Tala.  
  
" So, Kai, are you going to recruit a girl?" asked Spencer sneering.  
  
" In fact, I might just do that," replied Kai.  
  
" Who?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Allison," replied Kai.  
  
" You're asking a maid? Boy, are you desperate," said Spencer chuckling.  
  
" Never underestimate your opponents," replied Kai lowly.  
  
" Boys, break it up," said Mrs. Hiwatari. They ate their dinner in silence. Spencer and his team left and went to the rec room to discuss about the tournament. Allison cleared the dishes once Kai and his friends, Voltaire and Mrs. Hiwatari left. After clearing the dishes, one servant appeared in front of her.  
  
" Allison, Master Kai wants to see you in the private lounge by his bedroon with your blade right now," recited the servant.  
  
" Tell him I'll be there ASAP," said Allison as she started to race downstairs to grab her blade.  
  
Soon after, she went upstairs and knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Tala and she entered.  
  
" Why did you call on me?" asked Allison impatiently.  
  
" I want you to blade Tyson. Besides, he needs the practice," said Kai. Allison nodded as she loaded her blade on the launcher. They quickly launched their blades.  
  
" Dragoon, attack!" shouted Tyson as Allison smirked.  
  
" Why are you smirking?" asked Tyson.  
  
" First, you forget the rule, never take your eyes of your opponent's blade. But now, you fell straight into my trap. Illusionaria, twin soul mirage and finish it off with LIGHT DRAIN and attack with ice chain!" said Allison.  
  
Suddenly, many copies of the blade were made and attacked Dragoon, making it wobble. Then the blue energy of Dragoon left its body and drifted to Illusionaria. Then a snapping sharp chain of ice tied around Dragoon, dragging it down and the blade stopped spinning. Allison took a quick look at Dragoon then said, " Dragoon will recover."  
  
" Good battle," said Tyson, retrieving his blade as Allison's blade returned to her hand.  
  
" She's good," said Max.  
  
" Where did you learn how to blade like that?" asked Tala.  
  
" Oh, maybe you've heard of Marissa DeLuna. She taught me," said Allison, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" Marissa was the top female blader before she died two years ago," said Ian.  
  
" We don't need a history lesson here," said Tyson, making a face.  
  
" Well, join the team," said Max smiling and Allison smiled back at him.  
  
" Ok, Tala, Ian, you're blading doubles. Max and Tyson, you'll also be blading doubles. Ray, Bryan and myself will blade singles. Spencer and Allison on bench," said Kai.  
  
" I've got a different idea," said Allison.  
  
" What?" asked Kai.  
  
" Tala and Ian would do well, but Dragoon doesn't always obey Tyson, so I think we should switch that," said Allison.  
  
" With who?" asked Kai.  
  
" Move Ray from singles to doubles and Tyson will blade singles," replied Allison.  
  
" Let's do that," said Tala.  
  
" Is this the Viste Royale tournament?" asked Allison.  
  
" Yes," replied Ian.  
  
" Have you ever entered it?" asked Allison.  
  
" No," said Spencer.  
  
" My advice to you is to watch out for the Black Knights," said Allison before she turned on her heel and left.  
  
" The Black Knights have won the tournament for 4 straight years," said Tala.  
  
" But how does she know the Black Knights? What does she know about them?" asked Kai, wondering.  
  
" I really don't know," replied Tala.  
  
You should be happy I didn't end off in a cliffie this tie. This chapter is 5 pages long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was suffering from writers block, but then, my parents banned me from the computer, so I was finally able to think straight. The next chapter is really long, a least twice was long. And tell me who you want Mariah to be paired with. List any character in the fic. And in the next chapter, you'll find out about Allison's past, her connection with the Black Knights, and the people after her. * A MUST READ* (worth the wait)  
  
EVIL: And also, I have 2 chapters after this one written and I'll enjoy torturing you by spilling it out slowly. 


	9. The Viste Royale Tournament: Part I

A/N: I hoped you liked the previous chapter. It's 2 parts. So enjoy!  
  
The next day, Allison woke up and stretched. She quickly got dressed and ran upstairs. A sleepy servant ran over to her.  
  
" Master Kai wishes to see you at the gazebo." And Allison nodded, running outside.  
  
" You asked for me?" asked Allison and Kai nodded.  
  
" And what?" replied Allison, bored.  
  
" As captain of the team for the Viste Royale tournament, I must see to my team that they are properly clothed, which you are not. And since you can't afford it, I'll pay for it. It's my duty to the team to keep them presentable, which you are not. You shall have the day off. I have already told my mother of it," said Kai.  
  
" Really?" asked Allison and Kai nodded.  
  
" Meet me by the limo in fifteen minutes," added Kai before he left. A smile stretched across her face. It was a first, no argument between her and Kai. She ran in and changed into a loose shirt and a pair of shorts with scruffy runners before she left because those were the only clothes she owned. She raced towards the limo and greeted Kai with a smile on her face before they entered the limo.  
  
" Willians, Le Ville Boutique," said Kai as they drove away. They exited the car and Allison looked starry-eyed at the selection of clothes at the store.  
  
" Pick something of your liking," suggested Kai. Allison grabbed some clothes and shoes to try on. Kai sat on the bench in front of the change rooms.  
  
The door swung open and Allison stepped out hesitantly to gain Kai approval. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants, a tight-fitting black sport tank with a smaller tank overtop and a silver chain belt hanging off her waist. She wore a pair of skater shoes and her hair tied up. Kai looked in awe. She actually looked hot. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought.  
  
" What do you think?" asked Allison.  
  
" It's great," said Kai.  
  
" Kai, how much clothing can I get?" asked Allison.  
  
" Uh, as many as you need," said Kai. Allison went back in to change into another outfit she put together. Then she stepped out again. She wore a silver knee-length halter dress with a slit high up her thigh with a pair of black flared pants and black heeled boots, her hair left down. Heads started to turn her way, surveying her.  
  
" Kai, is this OK?" she asked and Kai nodded. She soon came out again in a black tank top sprinkled with rhinestones, black flared jeans, silver chain belt and a pair of platform runners.  
  
" Kai, how about this one?" asked Allison.  
  
" It's fine," said Kai.  
  
" Well, that's all I'm getting," replied Allison.  
  
" Uh, I think you should get a coat," added Kai.  
  
" You really think so?" asked Allison.  
  
Kai nodded then said, " I can't take the risk of letting you get sick." Allison looked wide-eyed at him, then nodded.  
  
After five minutes of searching, she finally found a coat she liked. It was a black leather overcoat and she brought it over to Kai, where the rest of her clothes were. She flipped over the tag and saw the price, giving a small yelp.  
  
" What's wrong?" asked kai. Allison gulped and walked over, handing him the coat. Kai flipped over the tag and shrugged. Allison carried the iteams to the counter and the cashier rang up the items, putting them into boxes and bags. Allison looked in awe as she saw the price.  
  
" Kai, how am I suppose to repay you $1620.98?" asked Allison as she watched Kai hand over his credit card.  
  
" By winning the tournament," replied Kai as they left the store.  
  
" Kai. Can I borrow a few dollars to grab something to eat?" asked Allison sheepishly. Kai took out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill. She ran off and bought a hot dog and handed him the change.  
  
" I'll pay you back when we get back," said Allison.  
  
" It's only few dollars. Nothing that I'll miss," replied Kai. They stood on the sidewalk, scouting for the limo. It started to drizzle slightly and Allison shivered from the cold as the rain slowly pelted down on them. She soon felt something on her shoulders, full of warmth and she looked at what was draped. A coat was around her shoulders. She turned around and saw Kai without his coat.  
  
" Kai, you need the coat. The team can't afford for you to fall ill," said Allison.  
  
" Keep it," replied Kai harshly.  
  
They soon saw the limo and they clambered in. Kai opened a compartment and tossed her a towel. Allison took off the coat and dried off as much as she could. Kai took out a dry towel and draped it around her shoulders to provide more warmth.  
  
" Kai," said Allison hesitantly.  
  
" What?" asked Kai.  
  
" Thanks. Thanks for everything," said Allison. Kai turned around looking at her. She gazed back at him, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
" Master Kai, we're here," said Williams as he parked the limo in the garage. Kai opened the door and got you. Allison followed behind him, grabbing the bags and boxes, taking it to her room. She quickly changed into her uniform and grabbed a few coins before heading to Kai's room, knocking on the door.  
  
" Come in," said Kai and Allison entered.  
  
" What do you want?" asked Kai scowling slightly.  
  
" Allison glared at him and put the money down on his bed and left.  
  
_________________________The Tournament_______________________________  
  
The limos came by and took both teams to the stadium.  
  
" We need a team name," said Tala as he was filling out the forms.  
  
" Elementals?" suggested Tyson.  
  
" NOT everyone has an elemental bitbeast," reminded Ray.  
  
" How about the Mystics?" asked Max.  
  
" But not all bitbeasts conjure magic," said Bryan.  
  
" Shadowcats?" suggested Allison.  
  
" Reason?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Well, Shadowcats. Cats = Claws, meaning we're vicious. So, it means that we strike when most unexpected." Replied Allison.  
  
" Well, Shadowcats it is then," said Tala.  
  
" Spencer's team is the Demolition Boys," said Allison, Tala cursing under his breath.  
  
The limo stopped and they exited, entering the stadium. Tala handed in the registration form and they were given Suite 290 to share with the Black Knights. Allison paled slightly, her lips set in a grim line. They entered the room and Allison slipped off her coat, revealing the outfit with the baggy pants. Soon after, the Black Knights swept into the room.  
  
" My, isn't it Allison," sneered Jose.  
  
" What do you want Jose?" replied Allison icily.  
  
" So, the traitor is back," replied Melanie with venom.  
  
" And you joined an unknown team while you could still be a winner with us," added Anna.  
  
" Your first mistake, leaving us. Your second mistake, joining them," said Edward.  
  
" None of your business," spat Allison.  
  
" We'll show you no mercy," said Derek, captain of the Black Knights.  
  
" I'll make you a bet. If my team wins, we get your bitbeasts keys to use. If you win, then you'll get our blades," said Allison.  
  
" Deal," said Derek confidently and the rest of the team walked away.  
  
" Why bet our blades?" demanded Kai.  
  
" Because, if we acquire the keys, we can unleash the true powers of your bitbeasts. Their bitbeasts are the keepers of the gates of power," replied Allison.  
  
" If we lose?" asked Ian.  
  
A/N: I decided to be nice, but left it at a cliffhanger. It's 2 parts., I decided to add some suspense to it. If I get at least 15 reviews on this chapter, I'll update it real soon. More reviews = faster update ^.^ 


	10. The Viste Royale Tournament: Part II

" If we lose, we'll lose," replied Allison, her face set.  
  
" We're up first against the Thunderbirds." Said Tala.  
  
" The Thunderbirds are easy to beat. Just do everything quickly before they can send out any of their special attacks," said Allison and they stood up, leaving to the arena. Then she turned around and whispered something to Tyson, who nodded.  
  
" Now to start of the tournament, we have Tala and Ian from the Shadowcats going against George and Jason from the Thunderbirds!"  
  
They launched their blades and Tala and Ian followed Allison's advice, knocking the blades out once it touched the dish.  
  
" Now we have Ray and Max from the Shadowcats and they are going against Ally and Cynthera from the Thunderbirds."  
  
Ray and Max quickly swept that round.  
  
" The Shadowcats are leading 2-0. Now we have Kai from the Shadowcats and Tom from the Thunderbirds. Now this is going to be a bet for who's going to win when one of them is a top blader,"  
  
Kai quickly finished it off before you can blink.  
  
" From the Shadowcats, we have Tyson and from the Thunderbirds, we have Tina. Wait a minute, Tyson has graciously allowed top female blader, Allison to blade in his place. And her stats are sure impressive!"  
  
" Especially since she was a former member of the Black Knights, the reigning champions of this tournament," said another voice.  
  
Allison launched her blade and it demolished Tina's blade.  
  
" Allison is living up to her reputation and she wins! And finally we have Bryan from the Shadowcats and Matthew from the Thunderbirds. And the Shadowcats hope for another easy win,"  
  
Bryan quickly beat them.  
  
" The Shadowcats advance!" and the crowd roared. They quickly left the arena and entered the suite/ After the quarter finals were over, the teams that were left were the Shadowcats, Black Knights, Demolition Boys, Dreamcatchers, the Reapers, the Sunchasers, the Marred Cherries and the Mythicals.  
  
" We're up against the Marred Cherries," said Max.  
  
" Well, the Marred Cherries do have a bit of skill, but they're pretty easy to beat," said Allison.  
  
" Let's change the order of the bladers. They might think we'll play the same people," said Kai.  
  
" What do you propose," asked Ray.  
  
" Tala for singles, Bryan for singles and Tyson for singles," said Kai.  
  
" Ian and Max for doubles and Spencer and myself for doubles and Kai and Ray on the bench."  
  
" No. I'll blade doubles with you Allison, Spencer and Ian for doubles, and Max benched." Said Kai.  
  
" Fine with me," said Max and they headed towards the arena.  
  
" Now we have the Shadowcats vs. the Marred Cherries."  
  
" First up, Kai and Allison against Tara and Jenny. This would be one blast of a battle,"  
  
They launched their blades, circling the dish. Allison mouthed out something and Kai nodded.  
  
" Illusionaria, ice daggers! " said Allison.  
  
" Dranzer, fire arrow!" said Kai.  
  
" Leper, attack!" shouted Tara.  
  
" Avianor, spiral dive," said Jenny.  
  
" Illusionaria," said Allison.  
  
" Dranzer," said Kai.  
  
" Dream energist!" they shouted. The whole dish flared up in multi- coloured lights that lit up the whole stadium, the ground started to rumble, bits of the dish started to fly up, smoky fog started to circle it. Finally the rumbling stopped and the light from the dish faded. Allison and Kai retrieved their blades, but their opponents blades were demolished to dust.  
  
" From this act, we can say, never mess with these two bladers and now we have Spencer and Ian against Marlene and Natalie,"  
  
Spencer and Ian won the next match.  
  
" Now, we have Tyson against Marta! Let's see if the Shadowcats can bag in another win,"  
  
Tyson, being overconfident and cocky, lost the match and Kai and Allison glared at him with annoyance.  
  
" You could have beaten her easily. Report for 3 hours of extra training for the rest of the week. If you can't beat them, how will we be able to win for the school team?" growled Kai.  
  
" Tala, win the next round," said Allison and he nodded and as requested, won the next set. Bryan also won and they advanced to the semi-finals.  
  
" We're up against the Demolition Boys," announced Ray.  
  
"I'm going against Spencer, no matter what," said Kai and everyone agreed.  
  
" Tala and Ian, you blade doubles. And Max and Ray, doubles. Spencer singles and Bryan singles. Tyson and I will be on the bench and if you're in for a desperate win, then we can switch," said Allison.  
  
" First up, we have Spencer from the Demolition Boys and Kai from the Shadowcats. This is intense! Brother against brother!"  
  
They launched their blades.  
  
" Griftol, sandstorm!"  
  
" Dranzer, fire arrow!  
  
" Griftol, attack!"  
  
" Dranzer, inferno!"  
  
" Griftol, pools of evolution," and it washed out Kai's fire.  
  
" Allison went up to the platform and whispered something in Kai's ear, getting him riled up.  
  
" Dranzer, flamethrower!" and the whole dish lit up in embers and it flared and finally died down. Spencer's blade flew out. " No! How can I lose against my younger brother," moaned Spencer.  
  
" You just did," said Kai smirked and he retrieved his blade and walked back.  
  
" Allison, you were right. Thanks," said Kai and Allison nodded.  
  
" Now we have Lee against Spencer,"  
  
" Galeon, attack!" shouted Lee.  
  
" Seaborg, tidal wave!" said Spencer and Galeon got washed out of the dish.  
  
" And Spencer wins! The Shadowcats are leading 2-0. If they win one more round, the advance!"  
  
" Now we have Enrique from the Demolition Boys going against Bryan from the Shadodwcats,"  
  
" And Enrique wins!"  
  
" And now, we have Max and Ray from the Shadowcats against Eddie and Steve from the Demolition Boys!"  
  
Although Max and Ray bladed well, Eddie and Steve won.  
  
"It's a tie! This final round will decide who will go onto the finals! So it's Robert and Johnny against Tala and Ian,"  
  
After a long and hard fought battle, Tala and Ian won.  
  
" And the Shadowcats advanced to the finals!" Some of the Demolition Boy grumbled at their loss.  
  
Allison looked back at them, feeling sorry from them. Tala saw that and whispered, " Don't feel sorry for them. Some of them are sore losers."  
  
And as suspected the Black Knights won.  
  
" Allison, are you sure you want to blade the next round?" asked Kai and Allison nodded.  
  
"OK, this will be our toughest match, so only the best bladers on this team will blade. Tala, Allison, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer have earned the privilege to blade in the finals." Said Kai.  
  
" My plan is Ian and Bryan for doubles, Kai and myself for doubles, Tala for singles, Spencer for singles and Ray for singles," said Allison.  
  
" Do you agree?" asked Allison and Kai nodded his approval.  
  
" Now we have the Black Knights and the Shadowcats. Will the reigning champions, the Black Knights, still sit on their throne of glory or will the Shadowcats dethrone them?"  
  
" To start it off, we have Melanie against Tala.  
  
The blades hit the dish, circling.  
  
" Doriton, attack!"  
  
" Wolborg, attack!" The blades rammed into each other, sparked flying.  
  
" Doritan, ice claw!"  
  
" Wolborg, blizzard!"  
  
Tala saw a slight flaw with ice claw and said, " Wolborg attack!" and Doritan went flying out of the dish.  
  
" Good match, you're great," said Melanie as she picked up her blade.  
  
" You're not that bad yourself," replied Tala.  
  
" Thanks," said Melanie as she ran back towards her team.  
  
The next match was between Anna and Spencer.  
  
" Blitzori, thunder gasher!"  
  
" Seaborg, tidal wave.  
  
" Defend with electric shock!" cried Anna and Seaborg was defenseless and knocked out.  
  
" Anna pulled this one off. And now Jose against Ray."  
  
" Ishari, attack with ivy vines."  
  
" Driger, agility. Dodge those vines,"  
  
" Driger, attack with Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Ishari, poison sting!" and Driger started to lose strength and energy and eventually slumped.  
  
" Jose wins! Now we have Theo and Edward from the Black Knights against Bryan and Ian. After a long hard fought battle, Bryan and Ian came out with a win.  
  
" This last match decides all. The Shadowcats send out their captain, Kai, and top female blader, Allison, to the dish. The Black Knights send out their captain, Derek, and their vice-captain Krista to the dish.  
  
" Delisina, keep Dranzer and Illusionaria apart. Attack Dranzer!" called Krista.  
  
" Kalivanix, attack Illusionaria!" called Derek.  
  
" Illusionaria, wall of ice reflection," called Allison and the attack rebounded to Kalivanix which wobbled slightly.  
  
" Dranzer, attack Delisina with fire arrow!" called Kai and led his blade beside Allison.  
  
" Dranzer. Illusionaria, Dream Energist!" they called.  
  
" Kalinvanix defend!"  
  
" Delisina, defend with crystal wall!"  
  
The whole dish flared up in multi-coloured lights that lit up the whole stadium, the ground started to rumble, bits of the dish started to fly up, smoky fog started to circle it. Finally the rumbling stopped and the light from the dish faded. Allison and Kai retrieved their blades and Derek and Krista retrieved theirs, only suffering with a broken attack ring.  
  
" The new champions are the Shadowcats!" and the crowd cheered. They returned to their suite, the Black Knights talked with them with no hostility. Allison took their blades and gave them back to them once she had unleashed the power of her teams blades with the keys. Allison grabbed her coat and left the room and Derek pulled Kai aside.  
  
" What do you want?" asked Kai.  
  
" Watch out for Allison. She may appear strong and hostile to you, being all snappish and tough, but she's actually really fragile. In reality, she was once a rich girl, but since her family's death, she's been reduced to poverty and thrown into the streets. Don't be too harsh on her," said Derek.  
  
" Then, which family does she belong to?" asked Kai.  
  
" I can't tell you, but she'll eventually tell you," said Derek, leaving.  
  
Allison waited in the limo, staring at her blade. She had finally done it, her mother's last request, unleashing the true power of her bit. Her friends opened the door and she pocketed the blade. She stared out of the tinted windows onto the streets. Once she arrived at the mansion, she ran into her room. Kai followed her and knocked on her door and entered.  
  
" What do you want?" asked Allison icily.  
  
" Derek told me something of your past that I found intriguing." Started Kai.  
  
" What did he tell you?" said Allison, her voice on the edge.  
  
" He told me that you were once rich, your family died, you were reduced to poverty and now you're working here," said Kai.  
  
" Did he tell you my surname?" asked Allison, dropping the book she was holding.  
  
" Yes," said Kai lying.  
  
Allison had a look of horror on her face and she ran out of the room. Kai picked up the dropped book. It was her diary. And it was the only thing that led to the secret of her past. The true story to her past was soon to be revealed.  
  
A/N: How do like this chapter? Please R+R! And thanks for all those reviews. And I do have the next chapter written out, but I won't uploaded until I get lots of reviews for this chapter. This was only a quick skim of her past. The next chapter, you'll hear the true story from Allison herself. 


	11. The Truth of her Past

A/N: Thanks for all those reviews! Now this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The True secret to Allison's Past. Well hope you like and remember to R+R!  
  
And I'll like to dedicate this chapter to Honey-Musturd ~.^ I'm so sorry that I didn't update it yesterday like I promised to. I was banned for the day  
  
Allison fled down street after street until she stood against a wall. She wanted to kill herself because she had shown her true weakness.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai picked up her diary and read the inscription on a blank page.  
  
To my dear sister Allison,  
  
May your laughter, spirit, joy and beauty overwhelm the darkness to create a better world for all.  
  
~ Alex  
  
Kai flipped over the page and there was a picture of a young girl in dressing in an elegant lavender dress decorated with a tiny fringe of amethyst and an diamond necklace, her hair left down with a orchid tucked behind her ear.  
  
On the next page, it read.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Mother made me take another picture to put in the main gallery. And she gave me a copy to keep in here. Even Alex thought I looked good in it although I really never do get a good remark or anything from him.  
  
Kai had to admit that Allison did look nice in that photo and he flipped over the page.  
  
There was a little girl, standing in front of the beyblade dish dressed in a black tank and black flared jeans and was proudly holding out her silver and black blade with her bitbeast. Then Kai read the entry across from the picture.  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Mother had upgraded my blade and I got a bitbeast. Alex is so happy that I finally have one so our battles won't be so lopsided. And mother had told me the secret behind my bitbeast, Illusionaria. If father was here, I think he'll be proud of me too.  
  
~Allison  
  
Kai flipped over another page and there was a picture of Marissa DeLuna with her arms around Allison and a guy who Kai guessed was Alex.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mother finally allowed us to take a picture with her in it. And she also showed me to do Drain X. She claimed that all bitbeasts can do it, but why is it that only Alex, myself and mother can do it? Mother said to use it in emergencies. She said it uses up human energy and it drains the power out of the opponents blades and once it's drained, then the opponents blade stops spinning then we have to use the bitbeast energy for a few minutes before the drained power is transferred back to us.  
  
Kai dropped the book in shock. Allison's mother was Marissa DeLuna, which means that Allison had come from one of the most well known and richest family in the world. And they came on top when it came to beyblading. So that's why Allison was such a good blader. But why was Allison a maid. And under his household?  
  
" Reading someone's diary is cowardly. I'll ask her myself," said Kai aloud to no one in particular as he replaced the diary to its original position, than ran off in search of her.  
  
Allison wallked down aimlessly down one alley and suddenly she felt someone beside her.  
  
" Who are you? What are you doing here?" she hissed to the figure in the darkness.  
  
" So you have forgotten me," said the voice.  
  
" No! It's can't be! Mother already got rid of you!" whispered Allison in horror.  
  
" I'm back and you will pay in place of your mother," said the voice.  
  
" Spare me, Boris! I never did anything to you," whimpered Allison.  
  
" Your mother spared me no mercy and I won't either," cackled Boris.  
  
" What do you want with me?" asked Allison evenly.  
  
" You'll see. I'll have some fun with you first," replied Boris slyly, causing Allison to shiver slightly.  
  
" What did my mother do to you anyways?" asked Allison.  
  
" She ruined me! She ruined my reputation. I initiated a challenge that I'll have her hand if I beat her and she could banish me if she beat me. And she beat me within 10 seconds of the match! She has ruined me forever!" cried Boris.  
  
" That's your own fault that you lost to my mother," hissed Allison.  
  
" Well then. I'll take something precious away from you. Something that you have never experienced," said Boris.  
  
" What?" asked Allison.  
  
" Your freedom," said Boris maliciously and she gasped.  
  
" How?" she asked.  
  
" You'll work for me as my obedient servant. You will listen to my every word and answer to my every demand," said Boris as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside a dilapidated building as she gasped in horror. He went into another room and grabbed a rag and a pail of soapy water.  
  
"Scrub," spat Boris, leaving the room. Allison grabbed the rag and Boris entered, lashing the whip at her. She gritted her teeth as she continued to scrub. Her eyes searched the room, but her vision started to become hazy ad finally, she was allowed to sleep, but she had to sleep on her side and be careful of the many welts, cuts and bruise that were lashed across her back. She lifted one eyelid and scanned the barren room for an exit and spotted on small window. She pulled herself off the floor and grabbed a rope and pulled herself up to the window, opening it. It creaked so loudly that it was painful to the ears. Boris bounded up as he heard the creak and raced to the room. Allison inched herself out the window and fell on the street below. When Boris entered the room, Allison was gone, the window wide open.  
  
" Shit! I should have barred that window!" growled Boris as he left the room.  
  
Many hours later, Allison woke up and winced in pain. She shifted to her side and rubbed her eyes and looked around. There was a fireplace, the fire blazing and a bunch of photos on a mantle. There was a painted portrait hanging about the fireplace and a bunch of couches scattered around the fireplace with a glass table and oriental rugs on the floor. The door opened and an elderly lady came into the room with a tray filled with broth and a glass of water and a few pills.  
  
" Ah, you're awake now," said the lady.  
  
" Thanks for saving me. I'm Allison."  
  
" And I'm Marie. I was surprised to see you in the alley when I was taking out my trash."  
  
Allison only remained silent.  
  
" Eat up Allison. You need your strength," said Marie and Allison gave her a weak smile. Allison quickly drank the broth and swallowed the pill with a gulp of water.  
  
" Would you like me to call anyone? Your parents? You seem like that you don't belong around here," asked Marie.  
  
" Um, call the Hiwataris," said Allison and Marie's eyes widened then nodded, leaving the room.  
  
The Hiwataris soon arrived on their limo and entered the house.  
  
" What happened Allison?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari, eyeing the multiple amount of bandaging on her.  
  
" I found her in an alley sometime around midnight last night. She was in a pretty bad condition," said Marie.  
  
" Will she be ok?" asked Spencer.  
  
" I don't know. It's best to take her to the doctors," replied Marie.  
  
" I'm sorry for all the trouble," said Mrs. Hiwatari and she pulled out a crisp $100 bill.  
  
"Here, please accept this," said Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" Keep it, Mrs. Hiwatari. I'm only helping the unfortunate," said Marie.  
  
" Marie, it's not helping the unfortunate. You saved my life. If you didn't come, then Boris would have killed me by now," said Allison.  
  
" Boris. Where have I heard that name before?" thought Kai.  
  
Spencer pulled out his cell phone and dialed for the ambulance to take her to the hospital. The ambulance soon arrived and loaded her onto a stretcher and took her to the hospital, the limo following behind.  
  
After a short while, the doctor came out.  
  
" How is she?" asked Mrs. Hiwatari.  
  
" She had lost quite a bit of blood. She has multiple amounts of cuts, bruises and welts all over her and most likely from something that resembles a whip. My advice is let her rest for awhile and take some painkillers," said the doctor.  
  
" Can we take her home?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Yes," replied the doctor. They entered the room and Allison was perched on the bed.  
  
" The doctor told me to stay here until the nurses came to load me into the wheelchair," said Allison pointing to the chair. The nurses soon came and put her into the chair and wheeled her to the limo and shifted her in and she winced in pain.  
  
Kai saw and whispered, " Are you ok?" and Allison nodded mutely.  
  
The ride back home was in silence. Nobody talked and tension was in the air. Kai and Spencer helped Allison back to her room and then they left, but a few minutes later, Kai entered the room again.  
  
" Allison, I read your diary. I know it's cowardly, but it was mainly curiosity," said Kai staring down at the floor.  
  
" If you want to talk to me, don't look at the floor," said Allison and Kai looked up.  
  
" How much did you read of it?" asked Allison.  
  
" Up to the part where you talked about Drain X," said Kai.  
  
" I guess I'll have to tell you the true story since you already know Marissa DeLuna is my mother. But you have to promise that you'll never tell anyone" said Allison.  
  
" I promise," said Kai, meaning it as he sat on the side of the bed, listening intently.  
  
" My name is Allison Tiana DeLuna. When I was only one, my father disappeared and my mother, Marissa DeLuna, raised my brother, Alex, and I. She taught us how to beyblade and taught us many tricks that no one has seen before, such as Drain X which you have read off my diary. Life went on fine. I lived in a gorgeous mansion, flowering grounds with lush green grass. There were beyblade stadiums and simulators. I always had what I wanted and I had fun and my mother taught me all the beyblade tricks that she had known. Boris Balkov initiated a challenge that he'll have my mother's hand in marriage if he beat her and my mother could banish him if she beat him. My mother accepted the challenge and she beat him within 10 seconds of the match. A few years later, my mother fell ill and passed away. Soon after, my brother had also died. I was and I am the only person left. There was a huge amount off money left to myself in the will and since my brother died, his amount will also be added to mine, but I'll only receive it at the age of 19. So I was reduced to poverty and lived in the alleys. Soon after, the Black Knights allowed me to join them after they saw my blading skills. But after awhile, they tried to make me show my bit beasts power and try to teach them the tricks, but I wouldn't so I left them. I was back in the streets and Jenna told me of this job so I took it. At least it'll put a roof over my head and I'll at least have a full stomach. But once I'm of age, I'll quit this job and get another and live off the DeLuna fortune," said Allison.  
  
" That's quite a story. But I believe you," said Kai.  
  
" Thanks," said Allison, looking at the ground.  
  
" My mother, Mrs. Hiwatari to you, has found a school for you to go to. It's a boarding school and it connects to a university campus where I'll be. You come back home once a week. I'll ask my mother to not reduce your wages," added Kai.  
  
" Thanks Kai," said Allison, smiling at him.  
  
" No problem," said Kai and he left, trying to recall Boris Balkov.  
  
After Kai left, Allison smiled. Her secret was safe. She knew that Kai wouldn't tell anyone. Her true secret was now revealed, but only one will know. 


	12. A Little Something Known as Revenge

Allison felt the soft light of dawn stream in through her window. She had been resting the last couple of days, healing her wounds on her battered body. She pushed herself upright on her bed when suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," she called and Kai and Spencer entered the room.  
  
" Hi, what brings you here?" asked Allison.  
  
" Just checking up on you," replied Spencer.  
  
" Uh, do any of you guys know where Ray is?" asked Allison.  
  
Kai and Spencer looked at each other then looked away, not answering her question.  
  
" Well," she said, growling with annoyance.  
  
" Um, how should we say this?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Should we tell her the truth?" asked Kai.  
  
" Just spill the god damn truth!" she shouted.  
  
" Raywasonlyusingyoutowinabet," said Spencer quickly all in one breath.  
  
" Can you repeat that?" asked Allison.  
  
" Spencer said that Ray was only using you to win a bet," said Kai slowly.  
  
" What type of bet?" asked Allison calmly.  
  
" Well, Tala challenged him. He said that if Ray can have another "girlfriend" and not let his real girlfriend know, then he'll get $3000 from each of us. I guess you were his target since his girlfriend, Lana Dvarkova, never comes here," said Kai.  
  
" Oh. Well tell Tala that I only said yes because I felt sorry for him if I didn't say know because most rich guys like you would never screw up the courage to ask a girl like me," said Allison, her voice flat.  
  
" So, Ray didn't truly win the bet," said Spencer, amused.  
  
" Exactly," said Allison, snapping her fingers with both Kai and Spencer smirking.  
  
" Well, let's drag Tala and the gang over here," said Kai and Spencer agreed and they took off to phone their friends and allowed Allison the chance to change her clothes. She slipped on a tank and a pair of flared pants with skater shoes before she left her room and headed towards the lounge. Everyone was already there.  
  
" Why did you call us here?" asked Ian.  
  
" Well, do you really want to pay Ray $3000?" asked Spencer.  
  
" What are you getting at?" asked Tala.  
  
" Well, the fact was that Ray didn't truly win the bet," said Kai.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Kevin.  
  
" Well, I only said yes because I felt sorry for him if I didn't say know because most rich guys like you would never screw up the courage to ask a girl like me," said Allison shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" He sucks, man," said Enrique.  
  
" You aren't any better," Allison shot back.  
  
" Hey!" shouted Enrique and Allison death glared at him.  
  
" I think we should rejoice about this. Everyone can chip in some money and we can have a celebration at Dianolda Hall, buy everyone has to find a date," said Robert and everyone agreed, with Kai and Spencer chipping in for her share.  
  
" Hey, did you guys know that Ray would be at Dianolda Hall with Lana tonight?" said Johnny mischievously.  
  
" We can wreck his date," said Ian and Kevin, smirking.  
  
" Not only that, but we can direct the bill to him," said Tyson.  
  
" Good idea," said Max.  
  
" Time for payback," said Allison smirking, " he takes things for granted."  
  
" And wipe out his family company," added Max.  
  
" But how?" asked Johnny.  
  
" You know that his family has a really weak security system," said Tala rolling his eyes.  
  
" It's quick easy. You hack into the family bank and withdraw the money. Several months later, we can split it and deposit it into our own accounts." Said Allison.  
  
" How do you know all that?" asked Robert.  
  
" I have my ways," said Allison quietly.  
  
" Ok, what can we do to jeopardize his date?" said Kai, bringing them back onto topic.  
  
" K," said Tala and their conversation continued for a good 2 hours.  
  
AT THE DINNER  
  
Allison wore the silver halter dress and a pair a heels that Spencer had bought for her and borrowed a diamond necklace from Chisato, Tala's date. Max went with Emily. They looked so perfect together. Allison looked stunning and Spencer looked great too, his dark brown hair slightly unruly, his mahogany eyes flashing with a dashing outfit to match. Tala was with his good friend, Chisato Ishida, an elegant girl with long black hair and perfect facial features with a personality so much like Tala's that it was ironic. Kai was with Tala's sister, Maria, who was a bit shorter than her brother, and had wavy long blonde hair instead of Tala's orange-red hair. Ian was with Soriya Valinova, his best friend who had coal black hair and sapphire eyes, and just about as short as him. Robert was with his girlfriend, Tiana Terison, who was tall, graceful and very well mannered. Enrique was with one of his flirty girl friends. Oliver brought along Aurora Molitiva, his cousin's friend who was the total opposite of him, which made it funny. Johnny was with his on and off girlfriend, Joanna. Tyson was with his cousin, Lena. Lee was with Ariah Wong, his long time girlfriend. Kevin was with Tina Li, a funny petite girl, but she was a head taller than him. Bryan was with Johnny's sister, Jolene. They made a perfect match, both being quiet. They entered the restaurant hand in hand and the waiters ushered them to a table with a view, which overlooked the city.  
  
" So, what's the plan?" asked Aurora.  
  
" Well, we'll tell you once Ray and Lana get here," said Kevin.  
  
" It's so uncouth," said Robert.  
  
" Robert, you're much to uptight," said Tiana, who raked her hand through her long mass of waves.  
  
" Well, do we have the supplies here?" said Tina.  
  
" Of course," said Allison, smiling.  
  
" Operation Payback commences now," said Chisato as Ray and Lana entered the restaurant. Lana wasn't exactly the prettiest girl, but she was considered pretty. Her sky blue eyes sparkled, her glossy black hair gleaming, contrasting with her pale skin and was dressed in a sleeveless silver evening gown with slits running up to her thighs. Ray spoke to the waiter and took them to a seat at the opposite side of the restaurant.  
  
" Drat, he probably noticed us or something," said Tala.  
  
" He didn't even look our way," said Emily.  
  
" Good," said Tyson.  
  
" K, Chisato, you're turn," said Johnny wickedly, handing Chisato a blade and she nodded and walked off to do her part of the job.  
  
" Allison, your turn," said Soriya and Allison nodded. Allison stood up and walked up to Ray's table.  
  
" Why Ray, it's such a surprise to see you here," said Allison, putting on a fake purr.  
  
" What are you doing here?" asked Ray, overwhelmed.  
  
" What do you mean, Ray? You don't like me anymore?" said Allison in fake shock.  
  
" Get out of here," hissed Ray.  
  
" Ray, dearest, who is she?" asked Lana.  
  
" I don't know her. She's probably another one of those fan girls," said Ray.  
  
" Oh really. Then why did you tell me that you loved me?" asked Allison with feigned hurt.  
  
" What!" exploded Lana.  
  
" So, you've really been cheating on me," said Allison and she glared at him.  
  
" And you've been cheating on me," said Lana angrily.  
  
" Wait, I can explain," said Ray.  
  
" You can't," said Lana and she ran out of the restaurant.  
  
" Look at what you done!" Ray yelled at Allison.  
  
" Me. Well I'm not the one who's been cheating and using me as a pawn," said Allison and she stalked off to the washroom so she wouldn't give away the rest of the gang. Ray got up angrily and exited the restaurant. Chisato easily got Ray into a headlock outside the door and swiftly cut his hair so it piled on the ground and she fled, leaving Ray stunned.  
  
" Damn it," said Ray as he kicked a rock and went into his car. This was such a bad day for him. Now he lost the bet, but the rest of the gang doesn't know, so he'll still get $3000 from each of them. He slouched on his seat for several hours. Soon, he saw his friends and the girls that went with them exit the restaurant, laughing. He put down his window slightly to listen to their conversation.  
  
" You should have seen the look of this face when I cut his hair," said a pretty and elegant girl with long black hair and perfect facial features, in fits of laughter.  
  
" You guys should have seen Ray's enraged expression when I went up to him," added Allison.  
  
Ray growled. It was all set up. Allison had known it was a bet all along and played around with him to make him seem like he'll win the bet.  
  
" You sure showed him," said Spencer, draping an arm around Allison's shoulder.  
  
" It hilarious to see them stalk out of the restaurant," said Emily.  
  
" What if he finds out that we planned the whole escapade?" asked Jolene.  
  
" Naw, I don't think he will," said Ariah.  
  
" Well," started Tiana.  
  
" Don't be a wet blanket," said Aurora.  
  
" Well, our revenge is done," said Kai and Tala nodded in agreement and they entered their cars.  
  
Ray was boiling mad. They will pay.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The more you review, the faster I'll get the chapters out. 


	13. New Enemies

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I haven't updated it in such a long time. I'm sooo sorry. I've been so buzy lately that I couldn't find any time to type it up. But here's the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
I'll like to dedicate this chapter to Azn Pyro Arcada for being my most dedicated reviewer. I believe that you have reviewed most of my chapters, if not every. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Honey Musturd for helping me.  
  
In the limo, everyone burst out laughing.  
  
" The look on Ray's face was.." said Chisato before bursting into another fit of laughter.  
  
" Priceless," finished Aurora, clutching her side.  
  
" I can't believe that we were actually able to pull it off," said Robert, chuckling.  
  
" Thanks to the mastermind behind it all," said Allison. Kevin and Ian stood up taking a mock bows until the limo suddenly swerved causing them to fall over.  
  
" Kevin, get off of me," spat Tina.  
  
" Calm down Tina," said Soriya and Lena.  
  
" Ian, stop stepping on my foot!" screeched Ariah.  
  
" Ow, Kevin. Don't elbow me in the stomach," said Maria, glaring.  
  
Tiana and Jolene rolled their eyes as they eyed the chaotic scene in front of them. Spencer reeled down the window and saw Ray's car racing up along side of the limo.  
  
" Guys! Ray is chasing after us!" shouted Spencer through the noise.  
  
" Damn it," said Aurora as she stuck her head out the window.  
  
" Does anyone have a gun?" asked Allison and they stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
" I guess not," said Allison, but Maria dug into her purse and handed her gun over to Allison.  
  
" You have a gun! And you didn't tell me?" shouted Tala.  
  
" Relax Tala. It's your gun. I always bring it with me," said Maria.  
  
" Besides you gave me permission," she said indignantly and Tala shut up.  
  
Allison perched herself onto Spencer's lap and pulled her head out the window and aimed the gun.  
  
Ray saw Allison with a gun in her hand. He knew he was in deep shit. The only thing that could save him now was good driving skills and hope that she had bad aim.  
  
Allison quickly aimed the gun and shot it and the tire burst. She quickly reloaded it and fired again, taking down another tire before she pulled herself back in and sat back in her seat between Aurora and Robert.  
  
" That should be enough to slow him down for now," she said, handing the gun back to Maria.  
  
" How did you learn to do that?" asked Aurora.  
  
" Beyblading. I had a custom made launcher that worked a beyblade launcher and a regular gun. I had to learn to aim, so that's how I can work the gun and aim it accurately," said Allison.  
  
" That's so cool," said Aurora, bouncing up and down.  
  
" Stop bouncing, please," said Oliver, sighing.  
  
" Come on Oliver, don't be the wet blanket. Who could sit still after seeing someone fire a gun?" said Enrique.  
  
" Definitely not me," said Aurora smiling.  
  
Ray growled as his tires were started to deflate badly. He revved the engine and the car speed up and tried his best to make it home. He saw the limo up ahead and that motivated him to drive faster.  
  
" Ray's catching up!" shouted Jolene.  
  
Kai picked up the gun and stuck his head out. He fired it, hitting another tire and passed the gun to Tala who fired it and hit the side of the car instead of the tire.  
  
" Damn it," growled Tala, handing the gun to Chisato. Chisato climbed onto the roof of the limo and aimed, firing the gun and it hit the tire. She smirked and flashed a V sign for victory before climbing back in.  
  
" Voila, it's done," said Aurora. As Spencer looked out the window, he saw Ray's defeated face.  
  
" Ray's car is going to be toast," said Tiana.  
  
" Obviously. There happen to be 5 bullets embedded in the car," said Ariah, smiling.  
  
" Now he can't show off his car when school starts tomorrow," said Joanna smiling.  
  
" There's school tomorrow?" asked Enrique.  
  
" Yes," said Robert, closing his eyes.  
  
" Lena and Joanna are in Grade 11. Kevin, Ian, Allison, Emily, Chisato, Aurora, Maria, Tina, Tyson, Jolene, and Max are going to be in Grade 12. Tiana, Ariah, Kai, Tala, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Bryan are in 1st year of university. Robert, Soriya, Steve, Eddie, Spencer, Spencer, Michael. Tiana and myself are in 2nd year of university," said Lee.  
  
" I so don't want to wear the navy skirts and white blouses to school," said Aurora, groaning.  
  
" Why don't you wear your navy skirt, but instead of buttoning the blouse, you wear a tank underneath and unbutton all the button except the fourth one from the top. Then afterwards, you can wear you socks and your heels and still look stylish," said Allison as she tried to recall the uniform.  
  
" Actually, that would look great. It's stylish, hip and casual," said Ariah.  
  
" Why don't we all wear it like that so we'll find each other at school?" asked Joanna.  
  
" Good idea," said Lena.  
  
" I second that," said Tiana.  
  
" But won't we get in trouble for breaking the dress code?" asked Emily.  
  
" What part of it are we breaking? We're wearing our skirts, our blouses, black shoes and our socks," said Chisato.  
  
" Don't worry about it," said Allison, laughing.  
  
" Are you really going to do that?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Yeah," said Maria.  
  
" I would love to see the look on Miss Atlana's face," said Tala as the guys snickered.  
  
" Oh my god, that would be so funny. The oldest lady in the school enforcing the dress code, but she can't say anything about it to us since we're still wearing clothes ordered by the dress code," said Tina as the girls started to snicker. Everyone was soon dropped off at the mansion and were given rides home.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Allison bounded out of bed and pulled on the skirt. She grabbed her black tank and pulled it on over her head and slipped on the blouse, buttoning only the fourth button. She pulled on her socks and slipped her feet into her black leather heeled shoes. She grabbed her bag, which happened to be very stylish provided by Mrs. Hiwatari and was already filled with stationary and books. She grabbed the school blazer and grabbed her packed bags and ran to the kitchen grabbing an apple to eat for breakfast. Suddenly Kai showed up and dragged her upstairs to the foyer. Kai and herself made their way to Spencer's brand new BMW and Spencer soon arrived, driving for 3 hours they reached the high school, dropping her off before they went to the university campus. She saw a bunch of people roaming around, talking, whispering. Allison clearly ignored them and she went to the office to get her schedule and her room number. She finally got the slip of paper and headed to her room and opened the door.  
  
" Hi," said Allison to her roomates.  
  
" Hey," said Aurora, bouncing on her bed.  
  
" Be happy that we have the biggest room, thanks to Maria pulling a few strings," said Tina.  
  
" Our room is twice the size of everyone elses," added Emily.  
  
" And we have three bathrooms," said Jolene.  
  
Chisato added, " Which means we don't have to wait for a half hour for Aurora to finish her shower.  
  
" Hey!" said Aurora, with mocked offence.  
  
" Here, I'll share my closet with you," said Chisato and Allison hung up her clothes, which weren't many.  
  
" You should have brought more clothes. We'll take you shopping later today since there aren't any classes today except for a school welcoming speech," said Aurora.  
  
" And shopping will be on us," said Maria, smiling.  
  
" Yeah," said Chisato.  
  
" And all of us are wearing the same style, just like Allison suggested," said Tina.  
  
" Just to tell you, everyone treats our group with respect. We're have lot of money and we can help them in many ways and be able to get them into sororities if they happened to earn it from us," said Jolene and Allison nodded.  
  
They exited the room and made their way to the stage where people gave up their front row seats for them. The headmaster soon arrived then gave his speech and allowed the fraternity and sorority leaders to talk. Soon after, Chisato headed up and they followed her.  
  
" Hello, all of you may know me as Chisato Ishida, president of the Thetas. And all of you know that I'll be graduating this year, along with Vice-president Aurora Molitiva, Treasurer Tina Li, and party organizer Maria Valkov and recruiters Jolene MacGregor and Emily Parker. Although many of you hold us with high regard along with the rest of the Thetas, we have another person in our sorority. We have added Allison, a friend of Kai and Spencer Hiwatari's, who is also our friend, to our circle, going as co-vice president with Aurora Molitiva. Also, I would like to announce Joanna Falin as next year's president of the Theta sorority and Lena Granger as the vice president. Those who wish to join the Theta will have to talk with our recruiters and fill out some forms. Only a select few of you will be able to join, so good luck to all those who wish to join the Thetas." Said Chisato and they walked off the stage.  
  
" Chisato, would you like to talk about what the Theta's do?" asked the headmaster.  
  
" Sure," said Chisato, standing by the stairs.  
  
" The Thetas. Well, we always are stylish and fashionable. We know all the gossip. We host parties. We talk about life issues and we often have excursions. It's well rounded focusing on things people find vain to exclusive intellectual talks such as global warming and anti-animal testing," said Chisato and turned to leave.  
  
" Ok. Everyone, dismissed." Said the headmaster. Miss Atlana soon waddled into the room and saw what they were wearing.  
  
" You, Chisato and your group, go to the office immediately. You are violating the dress code," she barked, her face scowling.  
  
" But Miss Atlana, we're wearing our navy skirts and our white blouse, shoes with heels under 3 inches and socks, so what did we break?" asked Maria sweetly.  
  
" Outrageous wear of uniform," she barked.  
  
" But there's nothing about it in the handbook," said Allison, taking out the book and flipping it onto the page.  
  
" And you are.." Said Miss Atlana.  
  
" I'm Allison. The newest member of the Thetas."  
  
" I see. Well, still, go to the office immediately," she barked.  
  
" Excuse me, but we don't get sent to the office unless there's a valid reason to do so. One of my jobs in the Theta sorority is checking for people who break the dress code in the sorority. If they do, they get fined. So, at the uniform checker of the Theta sorority, I would say that we are not breaking the dress code, but fashioning it so that it'll be more appealing to the eye," lied Allison.  
  
Miss Atlana turned around the stalked away, knowing that she lost the battle.  
  
" You were good," said Chisato laughing.  
  
" And lying about the uniform checking was a good idea," said Jolene.  
  
" Maybe you guys will pick up a few tricks from me," said Allison winking.  
  
Miss Atlana muttered, " You girls will pay for humiliating me. Watch that tongue of yours Allison. Wag it a few more time and you're toast."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally finished writing this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. And please R+R! More reviews I get, the more motivated to I am to type it. I have this whole story written in draft on paper! If I get 185 reviews, I'll update the story right away (within a few days). 


	14. Dancin' away

A/N: K, sorry about the review thing from the previous chapter. I typed in the wrong number. But now, here's the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Over my Head is by Sum 41, All you Wanted is by Michelle Branch and Somewhere I Belong is by Linkin Park. Over my Head is from the album Does this look infected?. All you Wanted is from The Spirit Room, and Somewhere I Belong is from Meteora. None of these belong to me.  
  
Allison and her friends sat down on their beds after shopping for three hours at the boutique. Allison now had so much clothing that she had to keep some in the suitcase.  
  
" Did you hear about the party?" asked Aurora, smiling.  
  
" No," said Maria.  
  
" Well, there's a bash tonight to welcome back all the students. It's at the frat house tonight. And we can invite people here," said Aurora.  
  
" Now, who should we invite?" asked Tina.  
  
" Why don't we each invite an escort?" asked Allison.  
  
" Sure," said Emily.  
  
" Obviously, Emily is going with Max," added Tina.  
  
" I'll invite Tala," said Chisato winking.  
  
" I'll invite Spencer," offered Allison.  
  
" I'll invite Enrique," said Aurora.  
  
" I'll invite Kai," said Maria.  
  
" I'll invite Bryan," offered Jolene quietly.  
  
" And I'll go invite Johnny," said Tina and they went off to phone the boys on their cellphones and all the guys agreed to go.  
  
After trying on a mountain of clothing, the girls finally emerged clothed. Chisato was wearing a stunning black silk shirt with slit sleeves and black denim flared jeans with a silver chain belt and a silver chain hanging from her neck. Allison was dressed in a silver one shoulder strap tank, black skirt and black knee-high boots with a necklace looking like threads of silver hanging from her neck. Aurora was dressed in the blood red dress with slits running up her legs with flashy heels and a black pearl necklace contrasting the red. Maria was dressed in a pale blue silk halter top and a pair of black denim shorts and platform boots. Jolene was dressed in a white shirt ¾ length shirt with a crinkled black skirt with black mules. Tina was dressed in a shimmery forest green dress that ended mid-thigh and matching heels. They headed down the stairs to the frat house where music was blaring. They entered the door and headed to the stairs where they were suppose to meet the guys. They saw that the guys were already there with girls hanging around them.  
  
" Hi," said Allison to Spencer once she got there.  
  
" Hey. You look great," said Spencer, smiling.  
  
" You don't look that bad yourself," said Allison as she observed his appearance. He was wearing a black silk shirt with the top few buttons undone and black pants to match it and his dark brown hair unruly as always.  
  
" Lets dance," said Allison pulling him into the ground and they started to dance with the rest of their friends around them.  
  
" Hey. We never thought that all you guys would agree to come," said Aurora while she danced to the music, swaying her hips.  
  
" Well it beats having to stay at the university since they proclaimed no parties for the first week of each semester," said Johnny dancing with Tina.  
  
" Wonder why they'd make up a rule like that," said Jolene teasingly.  
  
" Aw, shut up," said Enrique.  
  
" Too bad you can't breakdance," said Chisato smirking as she shimmied.  
  
" Unlike some people here," added Allison her hips swaying seductively.  
  
" Aw.can't you make fun of someone else?" whined Enrique, pouting.  
  
" Nope," said Tina smirking.  
  
" Anyone want some punch?" asked Spencer once the music stopped.  
  
" I'll have one," said Allison.  
  
" Me too," added Aurora.  
  
" I want one too," said Jolene.  
  
" Count me in," said Chisato.  
  
" And we'll go get some too," added the rest of the guys and they left to get them drinks.  
  
They soon returned and the girls downed the drinks quickly. Kai looked from afar, glancing at Allison occasionally. He felt a fire ignite inside of him as he watched Spencer hang around with her, making her laugh.  
  
" Hey, why don't we switch partners?" suggested Tina.  
  
" Sure," said Chisato nodding and they switched partners. Enrique was dancing with Chisato, Tala was dancing with Allison, Kai was dancing with Aurora, Bryan was dancing with Tina, Johnny was dancing with Maria, and Max was dancing with Jolene and Spencer with Emily.  
  
" Hey, did anyone here hear about the contest?" asked Tina as she danced.  
  
" What contest?" asked Aurora.  
  
" Singing," replied Tina.  
  
" Singing to what?" asked Chisato.  
  
" To a song of your date's choice," said Tina.  
  
" Count me in," said Aurora.  
  
" Me too," added Allison.  
  
" You can sing?" said Jolene in the shocked voice.  
  
" Of course," said Allison.  
  
" You didn't strike me as a singer type," said Jolene.  
  
" I know. I don't exactly seem like a singer , but I'm ok at it. Besides, you can always try. They're giving out $500 prizes," said Allison as Tala pulled her in closer.  
  
" I'll join too," said Chisato.  
  
" Obviously you would," said Tina rolling her eyes as Chisato smiled innocently.  
  
" Well Enrique, what song will you make me sing?" asked Aurora cheerfully.  
  
" Over my Head by Sum 41," said Enrique, naming his favourite song.  
  
" Well, Tala. What are you going to make me sing?" asked Chisato was she danced with Enrique.  
  
" Um, Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park," said Tala, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
" And you Spencer?" asked Allison.  
  
" How about All you Wanted? But do you want to sing this song?" asked Spencer.  
  
" Any song is fine," said Allison, smiling.  
  
" Hey, why didn't you ask us that?" complained Aurora.  
  
" Hey. Not my fault that Spencer is such a gentleman," said Enrique.  
  
" Hey, I say that's not fair either. Why does Allison get royal treatment?" added Chisato with fake annoyance.  
  
" Come on," said Tala.  
  
" Then grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness," said Chisato, smirking as she danced with Enrique.  
  
" No way! I'm not going to grovel at your feet even though I'm one of you best friends," stated Tala.  
  
" Would you do that, Enrique?" asked Aurora from her position.  
  
" I would, if I didn't have any pride," said Enrique and Aurora pouted.  
  
" Would you do that for me?" Allison asked Spencer, smiling sweetly.  
  
" Sorry, but that would just bruise my ego," said Spencer as he danced with Jolene.  
  
" Guy have too much pride," said Jolene from her spot.  
  
" Yes, but where would we be without pride?" said Kai, cutting in.  
  
" I'm agreeing with Kai," said Spencer.  
  
" Same here," added Johnny while Bryan nodded.  
  
" Hey, the contest is about to start," said Tina and they raced over to the platform while Chisato, Aurora, Allison stood in line for their turn. Soon it was Aurora's turn on the platform.  
  
She smirked as the music went on.  
  
What happened to you  
  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
  
What I thought was true is made of fiction  
  
And I'm following the same  
  
But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in  
  
I'm not sure of were I should begin  
  
I'm falling I'm falling  
  
Now I'm in over my head with something I said completely misread I'm better off dead  
  
And now I see how fake you can be  
  
This hypocracys beginning to get to me  
  
People started cheering loudly for Aurora who was dancing on the platform and singing at the sing time. Allison and their friends cheered loudly for Aurora as she continued to sing.  
  
its none of my concern  
  
don't look to me because I don't believe in  
  
fame  
  
I guess you never heard I've met our makers  
  
they don't even know your name  
  
but if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
  
id say my time has served me well  
  
I'm falling I'm falling  
  
now I'm in over my head with something I said completely misread I'm better off dead  
  
and now I see how fake you can be  
  
this hypocracys beginning to get to  
  
this came long before those who suffer more  
  
I'm to awake for this to be a nightmare  
  
what's my disgrace I lost the human race  
  
no one plans for it to blow up in their face  
  
who said it was easy to put back all these pieces  
  
now I'm in over my head with something I said completely misread I'm better off dead  
  
and now I can see how fake you can be  
  
this hypocracys starting to get to me  
  
over my head better off dead, over my head better off dead, alright!  
  
Everyone erupted into loud cheers. Aurora sang great. She came off the platform, her face soaked with sweat.  
  
" I guess that's what I get for dancing under the spotlight," said Aurora as she grabbed a glass of punch.  
  
" Well, it's Chisato's turn now," said Kai.  
  
Chisato stepped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
It's gone]  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the  
  
Way everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
The fault is my own  
  
I will never know  
  
Myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel  
  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be  
  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
  
And I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel like I'm  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
Chisato did a good job, but not as good as Aurora. It was finally Allison's turn. Allison calmly strode onto the stage and the music started to play.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone.  
  
Allison sang so soulfully that everyone was mesmerised by her voice. She poured her heart into that song, showing her true feeling that remained hidden along with her past. Once she left the stage, it struck her that every song that she and her friends had sung has some hidden meaning in it. In fact they portrayed her feeling so much that it was unbelievable. Allison bit her lip as she waited for the results to see who had won.  
  
" The winner is....Aurora!" they screamed and Aurora went on the stage and everyone cheered and clapped for her. Allison cheered loudly for Aurora and slipped away later.  
  
" Where Allison?" asked Spencer.  
  
" She was here a minute ago," said Tala.  
  
" Where did she go to?" asked Kai, slightly worried.  
  
" I have not idea," said Johnny, " She disappeared, I guess."  
  
Kai quickly ran out to find her, hoping that she wasn't abducted by Boris again like last time, with the incident.  
  
He saw her sitting on a bench, her hair hanging forward, with drops of sorrow. Kai walked towards her and she turned around, seeing him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kai as he sat down next to her.  
  
" It's trivial. Go back in with your friends," said Allison.  
  
" Tell me," said Kai.  
  
" No. You'll find it silly. You'll just think of me as another airhead," said Allison, standing up, brushing off any material that was left on her clothes then sauntered away and re-entered the building.  
  
" Hey, where were you?" asked Spencer when he spotted her.  
  
" Just went outside for some fresh air. A bit stuffy in here," said Allison, flashing a smile.  
  
" Too bad this frat won't get more fans to ventilate this room better," said Spencer musing as he danced.  
  
" Yeah," said Allison dancing.  
  
Suddenly, someone bumped into Allison and they both crashed onto the floor.  
  
" OMG! I'm so sorry," said the girl apologetically.  
  
Spencer extended a hand and pulled Allison up. The girl stood there, her jaw dropped in shock.  
  
" What are you looking at?" asked Allison.  
  
" OMG! You're Spencer Hiwatari, right?" asked the girl and Spencer nodded.  
  
" OMG! You're my idol! I can't believe I'd meet you in person," said the girl.  
  
" And you are?" he asked.  
  
" Carrie, "said the girl, smiling.  
  
" Are you a Theta?" asked Allison.  
  
" Well, I'm trying to get into it. My sister was once a Theta. I guess I have to uphold the tradition," said Carrie smiling.  
  
" Well, good luck," said Allison.  
  
" And who are you?" Carrie asked Allison.  
  
" I'm Allison, co-vice president of the Thetas," said Allison.  
  
" OMG!" said Carrie.  
  
" It's not that shocking," said Allison.  
  
" Of course not," said Spencer.  
  
" Can I have one dance with you Spencer, if Allison doesn't mind," asked Carrie cautiously.  
  
" Well," said Spencer pondering.  
  
" Come on Spencer. Be a good sport. Go dance with her. I'm not your keeper," said Allison, winking and she slipped away into the crowd.  
  
" Hey, where did you let Spencer go off to?" asked Chisato teasingly.  
  
" Some girl wanted to dance with him. Let's just say I eventually made him do it. Got lost in the crowd so he can't argue with me," said Allison, sitting on a stool.  
  
" Smart move," said Aurora, sipping her drink.  
  
" So, how many girls want to join the Thetas this year?" asked Allison.  
  
" Over 100 girls, but only 15 made it through the first round," said Aurora, spinning on her stool.  
  
" What do you mean by first round?" asked Allison.  
  
" Appearance and smarts and reputation," said Maria, draining down a glass of punch.  
  
" So, who made it?" asked Allison.  
  
" Anya Richards. Her sister was once a Theta president," said Maria.  
  
" Tara Archelda. Her sister was once an honorary member of the Thetas," said Chisato.  
  
" Isabella de Marlow. Sister of the frat president, Kyle," said Aurora.  
  
" Torina Bellane. A new applicant," said Tina who was drinking a bottle.  
  
" Let's see. There's also Chloe Hillan, Jennifer Cassindo, Kylie Parderm, Fiona Garrison, Teresa Rivero, Cora Devinne. All new applicants," said Jolene who sat down on another one of the stools, placing her drink on the table.  
  
" Kiara Torellana, stepcousin of Robert," added Emily.  
  
" Lydia Frenellen, cousin of Kyle," said Aurora.  
  
" Janelle Terison, a friend of Anya Richards," said Jolene.  
  
" Alira Valkov, Maria and Tala's cousin," said Chisato.  
  
" And Carrie Winston. Her sister was a Theta," said Maria.  
  
" I just met Carrie Winston earlier. Quite a nice girl," said Allison, sipping her drink.  
  
" Well, we're narrowing this list down to 9 girls," said Aurora.  
  
" We know Alira will certainly be accepted," said Chisato.  
  
" Due to her connections," added Aurora.  
  
" Well Isabelle de Marlow would also be accepted since her brother is the frat president," said Allison.  
  
" Of course," said Chisato, nodding.  
  
" Anya Richards, Kiara Torellana, Lydia Frenellen, Tara Archelda. They would certainly be accepted," said Tina.  
  
" We can accept three more girls," said Maria.  
  
" I say we should accept Carrie Winston," said Allison and they nodded in agreement.  
  
" I think we should also accept Janelle," said Jolene.  
  
" Sure," said Chisato, " Janelle is a nice girl."  
  
" Now, who would be the final girl?" asked Aurora.  
  
" How about Cora Devinne?" suggested Tina.  
  
" No, she's too stuck up," said Allison.  
  
" How about Chloe Hillan?" suggested Maria.  
  
" Too childish," said Aurora and Chisato nodded in agreement.  
  
" How about Jennifer Cassindo?" suggested Jolene.  
  
" She might be ok, but I was thinking of Teresa Rivero," said Allison.  
  
" Well, Teresa is more of a party child. She might ruin the reputation of the Thetas," said Chisato.  
  
" Kylie Parderm," said all of them at once.  
  
" She would be perfect," said Aurora.  
  
" Now since this is settled, Allison, Aurora and myself will tell Kyle," said Chisato and they left to find Kyle.  
  
" Let's split. Whoever finds him can tell him," said Aurora and they nodded and went their assigned ways.  
  
Allison slipped into the crowd and started dancing. Soon after a guy asked her and she decided that a few minutes wouldn't hurt.  
  
" So, who are you?" asked Allison.  
  
" Kyle," said the guy.  
  
" So, you're the frat president," said Allison.  
  
" Yeah. So, who are you?" asked Kyle.  
  
" I'm Allison," she said.  
  
" I haven't seen you around before," he stated.  
  
" Well, I'm new to this school. I'm a Thetas," said Allison.  
  
"But the Thetas started accepting people into the group yet," said Kyle.  
  
" I'm co-vice president," said Allison as she danced.  
  
" And also, Chisato has a message for me to tell you. The Thetas have already selected their new members. Think you can remember them all?" asked Allison teasing as her body rocked with the beat.  
  
" Sure," he said, flashing her a smile.  
  
" Alira Valkov, Isabella de Marlow, Anya Richards, Kiara Torellana, Lydia Frenellen, Tara Archelda, Carrie Winston, Janelle Terison, and Kylie Parderm," said Allison.  
  
" So my sister did get in," said Kyle.  
  
" Yeah. I got to go now. See you around. I don't want to get my escort jealous," said Allison jokingly as she turned to run off.  
  
Kyle grabbed her wrist and stuffed a slip of paper in it, then let go and she left. Allison walked back to where her friends were. She slipped the paper down her boot.  
  
" Did you give the message to Kyle?" asked Chisato.  
  
" Yeah," said Allison.  
  
" You two were certainly heating up the dance floor," said Aurora teasingly.  
  
" He asked me to dance when I was trying to find him. I didn't think it'll cause this much of a fuss," said Allison, grabbing another glass to drink from.  
  
" Hey, the DJ is announcing something," said Tina.  
  
" This is the last dance of tonight. Go pick a partner and dance!" shouted the DJ while everyone was scrambling to find partners. Allison and her friends were trying to find their escorts.  
  
" Allison, would you dance this dance with me?" asked Kyle who swaggered up to them.  
  
" Sure," said Allison and they walked onto the dance floor.  
  
" You seem to be good friends with the rest of the Thetas," said Kyle as they swayed to the music.  
  
" They're friends that I never had before," said Allison.  
  
Allison tilted her head slightly, seeing Spencer dancing with Carrie Winston.  
  
" Hey Spencer. You're still dancing with Carrie. Good to see that you didn't try to go after me," said Allison teasingly.  
  
" Hey. That's not fair. You're the one that told me to dance with her," said Spencer.  
  
" Spencer, did you ever think that she said you can dance with Carrie, but she meant one dance and not five?" said Kyle teasingly.  
  
Spencer glared at them in jest.  
  
" Aww.lighten up Spencer," said Allison.  
  
" Oh, and are you going to tell Carrie the news?" asked Kyle.  
  
" I'm surprised that you even remember her name," said Allison jokingly.  
  
" Well, what is the news?" asked Carrie.  
  
" You have," started Kyle.  
  
" Been accepted to the Theta sorority," finished Allison and Carrie jumped up and down with glee.  
  
" I can't believe I passed," said Carrie.  
  
" Well, I threw in a few good words about you," added Allison sheepishly.  
  
" Thanks so much!" exclaimed Carrie.  
  
" No problem," said Allison laughing along with Kyle at the enthusiastic teen.  
  
" Remember to be respectful to all the Thetas," added Spencer.  
  
" And to the frat too," added Kyle.  
  
" And especially to the leaders," added Allison and they laughed as Carrie looked flustered.  
  
" Don't worry. You'll eventually get used to the rules of the sorority," said Allison gently.  
  
" And the rules of the fraternity are the same of the sorority so you'll only need to know one set of rules," added Kyle.  
  
The music faded and people started to go back to their rooms. Allison headed back to her room and sat down on her bed changing her clothes. The slip of paper fell out of her boot and she picked it up and slowly unfolding it, revealing its contents.  
  
A/N: This chapter is not as great as my previously chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I would be so happy if I get up to 200 reviews. 


	15. Confessions, Jealously, Love and Turmoil

A/N:K, just for a brief update. I'm terribly busying right now, lots of things to do. The next time I'll update will be around Christmas, as a Christmas special edition or instead of a Christmas special edition, I'll write one for the new year. ^.^  
  
And some of you have asked about a sequel. Yes, I will write a sequel if you want me to. If you don't want a sequel, then I'll change the ending of the story since the original ending I planned for this fic is a cliffhanger. So on your reviews, tell me if you want a sequel or not. Some people out there think it's not a Kai + Allison fic. I'm telling you now that they'll eventually get together, but that I keep twisting the plot with other pairing. It might make you not realize that it's a Kai/Allison.  
  
And also, I'm going to start a mailing list. If you wish to be notified when Lost in a Dream is updated, then leave your e-mail on your review so I'll know who to e-mail. That's about all and on with the story.  
  
Allison smoothed out the piece of paper. Kyle's distinct handwriting was in a rushed manner, so she knew it was something important.  
  
It read:  
  
When you stepped onto the school grounds, I saw someone following you, a shadow lurking behind. I definitely know it's no one from the sorority or the fraternity. I was wonder if you knew anything about that person. He seems to be following you, with some weird purple hair and a malicious smirk. Does any of this make sense to you? Seems like anyone familiar?  
  
Kyle de Marlow.  
  
Allison instantly knew who it was.  
  
Boris. He was following her again. And this time, she knew that he would do anything to get his hands on her and her fortune. She bit her lip, contemplating. But she wondered how Kyle had noticed.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered. She remember seeing someone with purple hair hanging around the back of the crowd nearby the fraternity when she was on the stage. Boris was probably staring at her and Kyle noticed and decided to track him. She ripped up the note and threw the scraps into the trashcan. The door opened and Chisato entered the room, flopping onto her bed.  
  
" What a night!" she exclaimed, sliding her feet out of her shoes.  
  
" Ya," said Allison absentmindedly.  
  
" Looked like you and Kyle were heating up the dance floor," said Aurora teasingly as she breezed into the room.  
  
" Looked like playboy Enrique is about to settle down," teased Allison.  
  
" Well, Tala was looking hot tonight," said Tina slyly, dancing into the bedroom.  
  
" Wonder who it's directed to?" said Aurora.  
  
" Obviously," said Allison sarcastically.  
  
" What's up with you and Johnny then?" asked Chisato.  
  
" Just up to the usual pranks," answered Tina.  
  
" Did you notice that Kai was shooting glares the whole night?" asked Maria.  
  
" Wonder who it's at," said Chisato sarcastically.  
  
" Ooohhh. You're so observant for once," said Aurora.  
  
" Well, Spencer and Carrie sure hit off well," said Allison, twirling her hair.  
  
" Yeah. She'll be a great connection," said Tina, lying on her back.  
  
" Isabella de Marle parents are holding a dinner party tomorrow night. She has invited Allison, Maria, Aurora, Tina and myself to the dinner party. We must make a good impression. Also Kyle has invited the vice-president, William, Kai, Tala, Spencer Hiwatari, and Enrique. We all need escorts. It would be great if we paired up with Kyle's guests, in my opinion. People would feel more comfortable knowing the people around them," said Chisato.  
  
" So, we'll wait for the guys to ask us," said Tina smirking.  
  
" And we won't give them an easy time doing that too," said Aurora, noticing Tina's plan.  
  
" We'll make them beg and grovel at our feet before we accept," said Chisato.  
  
Everyone stood up and made their way towards the couches, sitting down.  
  
" Chisato, I've got a question for you. Do you think of Tala more than a best friend?" asked Jolene. Everyone turned and looked at Jolene. Jolene was really quiet. It was surprising that she would ask such a question.  
  
" Well, yes, I like Tala more than I should, but I don't want to ruin our friendship for some silly crush," admitted Chisato.  
  
" How about you, Maria. Do you like Kai?" asked Chisato.  
  
" Well, I like him. He's my brother's best friend. It just seems wrong," answered Maria.  
  
" Is this a round of confession, or something?" asked Aurora.  
  
" It seems like it," said Allison.  
  
" Your turn," said Chisato to Maria.  
  
" Allison, does Kai like you or do you like him? He's been shooting you glances," said Maria.  
  
" Well, I don't think he likes me. We've gotten off on the wrong foot. I made him slip on stairs and poured buckets of soapy water on and stuff like that all on him. He pushed me into the pool and tried stuff like that too. With him liking me, that's impossible. We're on better terms than before now, but we aren't all buddy-buddy. If you want to date him, go ahead," said Allison nonchalantly and Maria nodded.  
  
" Well," said Aurora, cutting the tension in the air.  
  
" Well, my question for you is, how's thing with you and Enrique," said Allison smiling.  
  
" Well, he's totally adorable. Especially when he's pouting," said Aurora and started to ramble on and on about how adorable Enrique was.  
  
" Uh, that's enough now," said Allison and Aurora stopped talking.  
  
" Well, Tina. How about Johnny?" asked Aurora.  
  
" Well, Johnny is totally hot, although Jolene here would make a face of disgust," started Tina, " He has a bod to die for and although he seems obnoxious and arrogant, which are probably two traits he can't live without or drop off somewhere, but overall, a hot guy," she gushed out all in one breath.  
  
" Well, Jolene here has been hanging out with the loner, Bryan. Well, how's Bryan?" asked Tina.  
  
" Well, I guess he's ok. He's has a tough exterior and arrogant like Johnny, but doesn't show it as much," replied Jolene.  
  
" A mystery man," said Chisato.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kai laid on his bed on top of his blankets. Moonlight filtered through the crack of the curtains. His friends were already asleep. The image of Allison and Kyle flitted in his mind, making his blood boil. He closed his eyes and a screen of green stretched endlessly in his imagination. Green. Green was the colour of jealousy and envy. The sight of Allison made his blood rush, his heart pounding. But instead of being nice to her, he put up the distant attitude, pushing her away, away from her, and away from the truth. He bit his lip and thought it over once more. Yes, he liked her, but is that enough? He couldn't be jealous of Kyle, could he? Kai shook his head, as it doing so would relieve his thoughts.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Kai went to the Thetas hangout and rang the bell. A young girl with silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes opened the door. "One hot guy" she thought.  
  
" Hello, who do you want to speak to?" asked the girl.  
  
" I want to see Chisato, Maria, Allison, and Aurora," said Kai.  
  
" Sorry, but our top sorority members don't let anyone see them unless they approve of the meeting in advance," said the girl.  
  
" Well, then, give me your name," spat Kai.  
  
" I'm Florina. I'm a sophomore at the school," she said proudly.  
  
" What's the commotion?" said a voice.  
  
" It's nothing. Someone wants to see you, that all. But I'm abiding the sorority rules and he just won't leave," said Florina.  
  
Allison looked over at the girl with her head peaking out the door. Then she saw who it was.  
  
" Florina. Open the door," she ordered and Florina reluctantly the door opened. Kai entered the room.  
  
" Kai! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" asked Allison.  
  
" Allison, who is he?" asked Florina.  
  
" Florina, this is Kai Hiwatari. Didn't I tell you that he's one of the guests that we allow in anytime?" replied Allison.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry," said Florina and went up the stairs to the lounge.  
  
" Sorry about that," said Allison, sitting down on a couch.  
  
" That's all right," said Kai.  
  
" Sit over here," said Allison, patting the seat beside her. Kai walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
" What brings you here today?" asked Allison.  
  
" I've come to see Chisato, Maria, Aurora and yourself," admitted Kai.  
  
Allison got up and went up the stairs to get them. The girls soon entered the room.  
  
" Hello Kai," said Maria, smiling.  
  
" Any news?" asked Chisato.  
  
" Yes. As you know, there's a celebration during Christmas at the university. I was wondering if any of you would be interested in it," said Kai.  
  
" What's going to happen at the celebration?" asked Allison.  
  
" Well, there's the usual dares. The dances and festivities. Lots of food, music and fun," said Kai.  
  
" That so totally doesn't seem like your thing," said Aurora from her spot.  
  
" Well, I'm just telling you guys. If you want to join in, then you'll have to fill out these forms," said Kai, taking out some papers.  
  
" Am I allowed to join?" asked Carrie Winston as she entered the room.  
  
" Why, of course. Spencer really wants you there," said Kai.  
  
Carrie took a sheet and started to fill it out. Aurora quickly grabbed a sheet and scribbled down the information needed. Chisato plucked out a sheet and wrote down the required fields neatly. Allison followed after Chisato and Maria followed afterwards.  
  
" Hey. That looks neat!" said Florina over their shoulder.  
  
" Florina, you know that your status is not high enough to be allowed to go to these events," said Allison coldly.  
  
" How about Carrie?" asked Florina.  
  
" Carrie happens to be going out with Spencer Hiwatari, which is a lot more then I can say for you," replied Chisato smoothly.  
  
Suddenly, someone rang the bell and Chisato got up to answer it.  
  
"Miss Atlana, how nice of you to drop by," said Chisato, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
" Yes. And should you girls be in class?" she said maliciously.  
  
" Well, excuse me. I don't have a class right now," said Maria.  
  
" And the biology seminar was canceled," said Chisato.  
  
" And it's also my free block," said Aurora.  
  
" Allison, why aren't you in class?" barked Miss Atlana, " A demerit for you and a punishment. You shall clean the washrooms on the second floor of Kensington Hall." Said Miss Atlana.  
  
" Well, Miss Atlana. You must be mistaken. Mr. Cathrak excused me from class today to go over the last minute details for the conference. But Miss Atlana, should you be at the conference right now instead of prancing into the Theta House?" replied Allison smoothly.  
  
" But we've got a demonstration for you," said Carrie.  
  
" Maybe it'll change you ways. Wait. That's impossible." Said Aurora.  
  
Carrie played the music.  
  
" Maybe this will hint a bit," shouted Florina overtop the music.  
  
Chisato started:  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Allison smirked then started to sing, taking over from Chisato:  
  
Drop dead a bullet to my head  
  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
  
You can't change the state of the nation  
  
We just need some motivation  
  
Three times I've seen a conviction  
  
Just lies and more contradiction  
  
So tell me what would you say  
  
I'd say it's time, too late  
  
Aurora started to sing after Allison finished her verse:  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe in  
  
Maria stepped up and took over from Aurora:  
  
Ignorance and Understanding  
  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
  
Out of step for what we believe in  
  
But whos left? To stop the bleeding  
  
How far will we take this  
  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
  
So tell me what would you say  
  
I'd say it's time, too late  
  
Chisato and Allison stepped in and sang the next verse:  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe  
  
This can't last forever  
  
Time won't make things better  
  
I feel so alone  
  
Can't help myself  
  
And no one knows  
  
If this is worthless  
  
Tell me: so  
  
Maria and Aurora decided to sing the next verse, while Miss Atlana watched them.  
  
What have we done  
  
We're in a war that can't be won  
  
This can't be real  
  
I don't know what to feel  
  
Carrie decided to give it and try and sang:  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe  
  
So am I still waiting  
  
For this world to stop hating  
  
Can't find a good reason  
  
Can't find hope to believe  
  
And the music faded.  
  
" So, Miss Atlana, keep that in mind," said Allison and walked out on her as if she possessed the grace of the world.  
  
She stepped outside, the wind blowing. Her long raven hair flew gracefully behind. Her black flared slacks swished elegantly against the ground, her rose coloured ¾ sleeved tee was layered with a strappy black tank sprinkled with rhinestone, her black sandals clicking against the pavement, her white overcoat billowing smoothly. She shivered slightly from the cold as she walked towards the buildings. She entered the building and sat at one of the chairs at the café, ordering a latte. She sipped the steaming liquid, allowing it to slid down her throat. She glanced at her watch and soon after, Kyle entered the café.  
  
" Hey, sorry I'm late," said Kyle as he sat down.  
  
" What's your excuse this time?" teased Allison and Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
" Soccer practice," said Kyle and he ordered a cappuccino.  
  
" So, the dinner party is tonight, is it not?" asked Allison and Kyle nodded.  
  
" Who are you going with?" asked Kyle.  
  
" No one. Is there a theme for this party?" asked Allison.  
  
" Well, black or white," said Kyle.  
  
" Well, Kyle, who are you going with then?" asked Allison.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, will you go with me to the party?" asked Kyle.  
  
" Why not. Sure, I'll go with you. It's not like I have anyone to go with," answered Allison and Kyle smiled at her reply.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kai continued to sit in the room. Barely anyone occupied it now since most people congregated at the lounge. Only Maria was left.  
  
" Kai, do you want anything?" asked Maria and Kai shook his head, lapsing into silence. Maria moved closer to Kai and kissed him on the cheek. Kai opened his eyes in alert and saw Maria.  
  
" Kai, will you go with me to the dinner party?" asked Maria quietly.  
  
Yes, Maria was nice. She was Tala's younger sister. She was pretty and was an elite Theta. She had a great personality and all, but he just didn't like her that way.  
  
" Maria, listen to me. You are a nice person and all, but you just aren't the right person for me. You're my best friend's younger sister. It just feels wrong. Go after a guy that would appreciate all your good qualities and don't waste it on someone like me," said Kai, breaking it to her.  
  
Maria's eyes started to tear up. She never expected him to say no.  
  
" So, you do like Allison, don't you?" said Maria sniffling slightly.  
  
" NO!" he shouted.  
  
" Kai, don't deny it. I know that you like her more that you'll ever like me. But let me tell you one thing, you better catch her fast before she gets snatched away. Girls like her always get taken first. She's unaware of your feelings to her. She thinks it's mutual friendship right now. And remember, she's a close friend of Kyle de Marlow," said Maria, standing up and leaving the room, leaving Kai alone with his thoughts.  
  
Kai left the Theta house and roamed around the high school grounds that he haven't been on since last year. He entered the café and saw Allison with Kyle, sipping at their coffees. He sat down at a booth, ordering tea.  
  
" So, Kyle, what colour are you choosing?" asked Allison and she sipped her coffee again.  
  
" Black obviously," said Kyle.  
  
" Would a black crepe dress match it? Or do you prefer me to wear a black silk dress?" asked Allison.  
  
" A black silk dress," said Kyle.  
  
Kai slumped into his seat. He had missed his chance. Allison was going to the dinner party with Kyle. Kyle de Marlow was one of his best friends. Maria was right. Girls like Allison were quickly taken, just like Kyle has Allison right now. Kai quickly downed the tea and left the café.  
  
BEFORE THE DINNER PARTY  
  
The Theta House was in frenzy. Allison sat down calmly on one of the beige leather couches, waiting for her friends. Allison had piled half of her hair and allowed the rest to cascade down her back. She borrowed Chisato's black silk dress that fell to the ground with graceful folds. It had a halter top that had a diamond clasp behind her neck. There were slits running up the sides of the dress that showed her long shapely legs with black heeled sandals. She had a diamond necklace, a diamond and ruby bracelet, and matching earrings in a teardrop shape. Chisato came out next, wearing a white dress which she borrowed from Allison. The thin straps of the dress were glittered under the lights along with the sprinkling of blue stones that the bodice which slowly became more sparse the further along it was down the dress. The dress pooled at her feet and her feet were clad with black sandals. She had on a ruby necklace with a diamond bracelet against her pale skin. Her mid-back length hair was curled into soft waves. Tina soon came out and sat down on the couch. The short girl was wearing black dress with a sheath. Her shoulder-length hair was twisted into an intricate hair style, her small feet in black platforms and her wrist adorn with a diamond bracelet and a silver charm bracelet. Maria came out in a strapless white dress with matching accessories. Isabella de Marlow came out in a black silk dress that clung to her figure. Her sleeves were flared out after it reached her elbow with a modest neckline, but a daring dip in the back that extended to the base of her spine. From there were thin threads of black that crossed across the back to keep it less exposed. Her feet were clad with platforms and wore no jewelry. Soon after, Aurora bounded out. Her silvery blond hair was put up into a french twist. She was wearing a black off-shoulder dress with a white gauzy layer that went over it, creating a misty effect. There was a rope of diamonds that she clipped around her narrow waist. She had on white sandals and no jewelry to finish off the affect.  
  
" Ta Da!" she exclaimed.  
  
" You look great!" said Allison as she stood up and went down the stairs to see if their escorts have come.  
  
" Aurora, Enrique is here!" shouted Florina. Aurora quickly got up and quickly went down the stairs, running into Enrique's arms and he swung her around before putting her onto the floor.  
  
" Hey babe," said Enrique and Aurora winked.  
  
" Let's go now!" said Aurora and they left.  
  
" Well, that was quite a show," said Tina amused.  
  
Soon after, Florina told them that Kyle, Tala and Johnny were there, so Allison, Tina, and Chisato left, leaving Maria and Isabella waiting for their date. Isabella soon stood up and walked towards her date. Maria glanced over the ledge and saw Isabella walk away with Kai. Soon after, Spencer Hiwatari arrived and escorted her to the party.  
  
AT THE PARTY  
  
Everyone sat stiffly in their chairs, awaiting the supper. Mr. de Marlow and Ms. Lauridson sat at the ends of the table. Tension was filling the air and conversations were strained.  
  
" So Kyle, introduce us to the lovely girl sitting beside you," said Ms. Laurdison pleasantly.  
  
" Mother, this is Allison. She's a close friend of the Hiwataris," said Kyle quickly.  
  
" Nice to meet you Allison. May I know your surname?" asked Ms. Lauridson.  
  
Allison quickly darted a glance at Kai.  
  
" Hamilton," supplied Kai from his seat.  
  
" Thank you, my dear," said Ms. Lauridson.  
  
" Your father is a very famous and prestigious man. Maybe you can invite him to our humble dwellings sometime," said Mr. de Marlow.  
  
" Please don't talk about business in front of our guests," said Ms. Lauridson.  
  
Dinner was soon served and they ate quietly, sipping champagne once in awhile. Soon after, the dinner ended and they left.  
  
AT THE DORMS  
  
Allison sat down on her bed, running a brush through her hair. That night did not go well. Full of tension. She sprawled on her bed and thought about what else was wrong about the party before falling into deep sleep.  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the longer chapter I've written for this fic. Well, please R+R. And I'd like thank everyone that reviewed Chapter 14. Oh, and can you also give me constructive feedback? That would be much appreciated. 


	16. Meeting Christiana

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I was planning to update it as a treat before I went to Japan, but I didn't have enough time to upload it. Well this is the chapter just before the trauma, meaning that in 2 chapters' time, you will finally read the part that most of you want.  
  
The Christmas party ended off in a high note as everyone started to leave. Most of them were going to the de Marlow estate and spending their Christmas there. The mansion was awing. The marble pillars at the front, the glassy pond by the front drive, the sculptures and numerous fountains. They left the limo and went into the west wing of the house, so they would be far away from parents.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us Isabella," said Maria.  
  
"Your welcome. But you don't need to say that. I invited you," said Isabella.  
  
Chisato gave Isabella a smile.  
  
"And safety-wise, this house has a highly sensitive security system that would detect anything out of the ordinary," added Kyle.  
  
"And you guys are finally home," said a tall girl with dark brown hair and honey eyes, wearing a cashmere sweater and black jeans.  
  
"Christiana!" exclaimed Isabella before hugging her.  
  
"Kyle, aren't you going to say hello to your big sister?" asked Christiana, smirking.  
  
"Hello," said Kyle tonelessly.  
  
"Awww....no affection, my dearest brother?" teased Christiana.  
  
"I'm your only brother," grumbled Kyle, letting Christiana know that he was onto her game.  
  
"Awww....oh well," said Christiana.  
  
"Does mother know that you're back?"  
  
"No and don't tell her. She's probably doing matchmaker already. Uh! The last time, she tried to make me marry Nicolas Conchire," said Christiana with disgust. Everyone started to laugh. Everyone know that Nicolas Conchire was a rich man in his thirties that had a multi- trillionaire fortune, but always fell asleep during social gatherings since he works long hours.  
  
"When would she understand that I'm already engaged to Gareth Mendallen?" she said after the laughter subsided.  
  
"You're engaged to Gareth Mendallen?" said Chisato, amazed.  
  
Allison stood frozen in her spot, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ya. You know, the heir to the multi-billionare fortune. He is closely related to the family with the largest fortune, the De Luna fortune. His parents said that if the authorities don't find the two De Lunas heir and heiress by the time the heiress is 20 years old, then the fortune would go to him. His father was Marissa de Luna's cousin and Marissa didn't have any siblings nor did Richard de Luna," said Christiana de Marlow.  
  
Christiana noticed that Allison was staring at her.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she asked Allison.  
  
Allison snapped out of it and shook her head. Kai walked up to Allison and pulled her aside.  
  
"Allison, don't fall back to memories just because she mentions something about your family," hissed Kai.  
  
Christiana looked at them, one brow raised, not commenting.  
  
"So, what are your names?" said Christiana drawling.  
  
"Chisato."  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"Tina."  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Jolene."  
  
"Enrique."  
  
"Tala."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"And yours?" asked Christiana, gesturing towards Allison.  
  
"Allison."  
  
Christiana knew that she had found out what she had needed. The only thing that prevented her from reaching her true greatness. Gareth would be pleased. It seems like Kyle and Isabella are unintentionally going to put their friends in one hell of a ride.  
  
"Hmmm....Allison. That names seems quite familiar," said Christiana, making Allison's blood run cold.  
  
"And Kai. You are a Hiwatari, aren't you?"  
  
Kai nodded in reply.  
  
"Maria and....Tala.....Valkov. Am I not right?"  
  
"Enrique Giancarlo, Jolene MacGregor, Chisato Ishida, Aurora Molitiva, Tina Li," murmured Christiana.  
  
All of them belonged to the heart of the richest in the rich society. She was sure. The name Allison was a dead give away. She was Allison Isabella de Luna. The very cream of the society. She was the young heiress to the de Luna fortune. Christiana ran through the list of the creams of society to the outer edge.  
  
De Luna, Hiwatari and Valkov and Mendallen and Conchire, de Marlow and Ishida and Stratton, Molitivia and MacGregor and Giancarlo and Lauridson, Li and Terison and Harrison.  
  
Her family was in the third circle. And when she marries Gareth, she would be moved up to the second circle. If the young heiress is gone, then she would the in the top. She would marry up, just like her mother did, moving from the third circle to the second. Or better yet, like Marissa Callosia, or should she say Marissa de Luna.  
  
Christiana walked away from them and to her room, where she dialed Gareth.  
  
"Gareth honey, I have some information that may have some use," said Christiana, purring.  
  
"Chrissy baby, I'm very busy right now. Can you call me back later?" asked Gareth, signing documents.  
  
"Gareth, don't you want the de Luna fortune?" asked Christiana.  
  
"Ok, tell me," said Gareth, putting his pen down.  
  
"Well, my naïve little brother and sister had brought home some friends with them. The usual crème of society: Hiwatari, Valkov, Ishida, Molitivia, MacGregor, Giancarlo, Li. But I don't think that they know that they brought the richest of them all, the young heiress of the de Luna fortune," said Christiana.  
  
"Chrissy baby, no one knows how she looks like anymore, or do they know how her brother looks like. How can you be so sure?" asked Gareth.  
  
"Because she froze when I mentioned your name and her name is Allison. Besides I heard Hiwatari say something about not pondering about the past to her," said Christiana.  
  
"Sweetie, even though we get rid of her, we still have her find her older brother," said Gareth.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Let's concentrate on getting rid of her first," said Christiana.  
  
"Chrissy, you know that the person you want to get rid of is my cousin. But she's my freakin' cousin and my parents are hoping that authorities will find them because 1) Allison looks a lot like Marissa and 2) because my parents were always fond of them, but they disappeared and were never heard from again. In some ways, I don't want to go against my parents' wishes. If I do, I might even lose my own fortune. You know that your parents left you out on their fortune because they found you to be too power hungry and greedy. Sometimes I wonder if you're just marrying me for my money or for me."  
  
"Gareth, Gareth . Don't doubt me like that. Believe me, I will help you gain this fortune. If I can't do it and get caught, all blame will lie on me," said Christiana and hung up.  
  
"Now, all I need is a plan," she muttered.  
  
"And a phone call to my old friend, Boris."  
  
(A/N: Whoohoo! Now it's getting to the good stuff, the stuff that you probably want to read other than the fluff.)  
  
Allison sat on her bed in the bedroom that she shared with Chisato. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Allison from her position of reading her magazine.  
  
Christiana entered the room and Allison looked up.  
  
"Hello," said Allison surprised.  
  
"Hello Allison. I was wondering about something," said Christiana.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why do you dislike me so?" said Christiana.  
  
"I don't dislike you," said Allison slowly, "but I find you a bit creepiest. Your mood changes quite abruptly."  
  
Christiana gritted her teeth. She must be more careful about what she does. Allison seems to be a very observant person.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," said Christiana and she left the room.  
  
Boris had told her the plan. Somehow, she would have to lure Allison to the cliffs and knowing that Allison doesn't really trust her, that would be hard. She racked her brains for an answer. Kyle! She knew that Allison trusted Kyle, after seeing them together at the dinner party. Kyle could probably set up a picnic and all of them could go out by the cliffs and she could execute her plans. She smiled with glee. This was just getting better and better.  
  
A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R + R. Constructive criticism would be helpful. ^.^ 


	17. Trouble

A/N: AHHHH! I just realized that I haven't updated for like over a month so I tore apart my bedroom trying to find this chapter that I wrote on paper and I finally did. Hope you enjoy. I'm splitting it into chunks so you guys can get to read it sooner.  
  
Boris lips curled into a smirk after listening to Christiana who had also faxed a picture of Allison to him. It was her. His enemy and his friend. Her being as his enemy, her wealth as his friend. Who would have though manipulating Christiana would be so easy? Christiana was only another greedy ditz that Boris could use to acquire the fortune, but her fiancé, Gareth Mendallen, was next in line to get the fortune after Allison and her brother. Boris hasn't seen Alex for a long time and assumed that Alex was dead or else he would have stuck along like a burr onto his younger sister and going into overprotective brother mode, like he was when he last saw him.  
  
Christiana sat in her room, sipping a glass of wine. Her parents knew that she was home and avoided her at all costs. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Kyle was away and would be harder to convince than Isabella. Yes, Isabella would be her target. Wait, why can't she carry out the whole plan herself. Her lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Chisato and Allison sat upon their beds, discussing about the newest issue of an interior decorating magazine and how they want that look in one of the rooms in the sorority house.  
  
"Modern is going to be so much better though. Think about the colours. It'll be a good vibe," said Allison.  
  
"But, Allison, the Edwardian style would suit the room much better with the lavender walls and silky embroidered furniture. It'll look more classy and stylish than modern."  
  
"Edwardian style is way too common. But with modern, we can go with classic colours to bright flashy colours. Look at this," said Allison, as she flipped to one of the pages displaying a room in bright orange with matching orange and white sofas, exotic elegant accents and geometrically designed rugs.  
  
"But look at this one," said Chisato, taking the magazine and flipping it to a page with mauve walls, cream coloured couches, with a pearly accent.  
  
Suddenly, Aurora and Maria entered the room and plopped on the beds.  
  
"Ooooo.....that one's nice," said Maria, pointing to the opened page.  
  
"I don't like that one too much," said Aurora, taking the magazine and started to flip through.  
  
"That one is nice," said Aurora and she placed the magazine back on the bed. It was a room with pearly pink walls and cream coloured furniture accents with a pale green and blue.  
  
"Aurora, it's way too girly," said Tina, peering over Aurora's shoulder after entering the room.  
  
"No it isn't," retorted Aurora.  
  
" I have to agree with Tina," said Maria.  
  
"Same here," echoed Chisato and Allison.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Chisato.  
  
The door opened and Christiana entered the room.  
  
"Good morning," said Christiana cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," said the girls.  
  
"Breakfast is ready and I suggest that you get down stairs before Kyle eats everything," she said and left the room.  
  
"Let's go," said Aurora and they headed downstairs where Kyle was finishing eating waffles.  
  
"Hey, eat," said Kyle and the girls sat down and started to eat some waffles. Soon after, Kyle stood up and left the table.  
  
"Tina, don't you think that these waffles taste a bit funny?" asked Chisato.  
  
"No, mine taste fine," said Tina.  
  
"Mine's fine," said Allison.  
  
"And so are mine," said Aurora.  
  
Maria cut a small section off of Chisato and placed it in her mouth and immediately spat it out.  
  
"Your waffles taste odd and way too powdery," said Maria, rinsing her mouth out over the sink.  
  
"Why would it taste like that?" asked Chisato.  
  
"Is it poisoned or is it badly made?" asked Allison.  
  
Christiana grinned from where she was crouching down. They haven't seen her. Yes, Chisato's meal was poisoned and Chisato would be out of the way for 48 hours. But Christiana needed other plans for the other girls to be gone and have Allison to herself.  
  
"I don't know," said Chisato.  
  
"Well..." started Tina.  
  
Chisato doubled over, her eyes glazed in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aurora worried.  
  
Allison rushed over and looked at Chisato's food.  
  
"She's been poisoned. It's not lethal, but could put her out for 48 hours," said Allison.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Maria suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say that many people have tried to poison me before," said Allison as Aurora and Jolene propped Chisato onto their shoulders to take her back to the bedroom.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Maria, walking past her.  
  
"Where are the guys when you need them," grumbled Aurora.  
  
"Ya. Where are they? Wouldn't Tala, Kai and Enrique do a better job with helping Chisato to her room?" said Tina.  
  
"Did someone just mention my name?" asked Enrique, poking his head around the corner of the corridor.  
  
"Yes, Enrique. We did. Now, help us," said Aurora.  
  
Enrique looked at Chisato. "Uh, shouldn't you ask the other guys to help you?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Except for the fact we don't know where they are," snapped Allison.  
  
"Uh, Kai and Tala went into the city and Kyle is in the pool," said Enrique.  
  
"So you are going to help," said Jolene, grabbing Enrique's wrist.  
  
Christiana entered the room, seeming shocked.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" said Christiana as she saw Chisato.  
  
"Allison thinks that Chisato has been poisoned," said Tina.  
  
"What? Who would poison people under within my house?" asked Christiana.  
  
"I don't know. Chisato is a nice girl. Everyone likes her," said Aurora, Maria nodding.  
  
"And Allison here seems to know everything about poison," spat Maria.  
  
"Well, let's get Chisato up to her room," said Christiana, relieving Jolene of her job while Enrique replaced Aurora.  
  
"This isn't good," muttered Allison as she went back to examine the breakfast.  
  
"What?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Allison swiveled around, only to see Kai standing by the door.  
  
"Oh, you just got back," said Allison.  
  
"Yes, and I heard you say that something wasn't good," added Kai.  
  
"Chisato has been poisoned," said Allison, shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Who would poison her? Is the poison lethal?" asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know who poisoned her, but I have an idea of who. And the poison isn't lethal. It would probably make her sick for 2 days," said Allison.  
  
"How do you know what poison it is?" asked Kai.  
  
"Boris used the same one on me when I was younger when he was attempting to take my mother's fortune, say that there was no antidote, but the effects wore off after 2 days, before my mother decided to hand over the fortune," said Allison.  
  
"So, what is the motive of poisoning Chisato? Chisato wouldn't be able to do much other that become a wife of some rich businessman and add her portion of the family fortune to it," said Kai.  
  
"Well, which one of us here would be the main target that would actually make an impact?" asked Allison.  
  
"Well, Enrique, since he's the only son to Brian Giancarlo and Alexis Giancarlo. Then there would be Tala since he's the only son of Ivan Valkov. Then there would be me since I'm favored by my parents more than Spencer and would probably receive a larger amount of the fortune. And then, there is always Tina, who gets the entire fortune since she doesn't have any siblings. And the biggest target would be you. You have the largest fortune of all in your hands. If you are out of the picture, Mendallen would receive your entire fortune, which would make him the richest man of all. And with all that power, he would use it to crush everyone with Christiana. You do know that Christiana is not going to inherit a single penny from her parents."  
  
"Suppose it's Gareth. Why would Gareth want me to be gone when his parents adore me?" asked Allison.  
  
"Jealousy? Greediness?" suggested Kai.  
  
"And he wouldn't do anything that would endanger his position," added Allison.  
  
"Greediness would be Christiana's line of work," countered Kai.  
  
"You guys seem to be deep in conversation," said Tala, standing amused by the door.  
  
"How much did you hear?" snapped Allison.  
  
"Everything," said Tala.  
  
"Tala, what did I say about eavesdropping on other people's conversations?" growled Kai.  
  
"If I didn't eavesdrop, I wouldn't know anything, would I?" said Tala, a smirk graced upon his lips.  
  
"Ok, so you know something about me. Big deal," said Allison, rolling her eyes.  
  
"And since you have the largest fortune in your hands, you obviously aren't some nobody maid," said Tala with Allison wincing at that remark.  
  
"Ok, so you know I have a fortune," said Allison.  
  
"And since Kai here said that you have the largest fortune from all of us, I can only think of one person that has a larger fortune than the Mendallen, Valkovs, and Hiwataris and that would be the De Luna fortune," said Tala.  
  
"Ok, you got me. Just don't blab all this information to someone else or else I'm going to be in bigger shit that I'm in now," said Allison.  
  
"Ah ha! So you are Allison De Luna, heiress to the largest fortune," said Tala, smirking.  
  
"OK! You've said that enough times. I do not need any more attention dragged to me. I already have someone who wants to torture and kill me from when I was younger and is still following me," growled Allison.  
  
"Tala, that's enough. We don't need to know her life story. Since you heard the entire conversation, why don't you use your brain to help us figure this out," said Kai.  
  
"Ok. The target would probably be Allison. Almost every family wants to sink their claws into that fortune and its increasing value. But how they'll do it, I don't know. Is there a traitor around here? I don't know," said Tala.  
  
"But only Chisato has been brought down and I haven't been harmed," said Allison, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Well, are they going to take us down one by one and leave you all alone, then they attack?" suggested Kai.  
  
"They might," admitted Allison.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed, the voice slightly muffled, then a thud.  
  
"Let's go," said Allison running towards the source of the sound, with Tala and Kai running alongside with her.  
  
"Tina!" said Allison, gasping, trying to untie the knot around Tina's neck.  
  
"The rope is too tight! I can't untie this!" said Allison, slightly panicky.  
  
Kai flipped out a blade from his pocket and cut off the rope.  
  
"She's been strangled. Look at the red marks at her throat," said Allison, biting her lip.  
  
"And something has been injected into her," said Kai, pointing towards the needle prick that was on the back of her neck.  
  
"And I think that the person that did this is the one who also poisoned Chisato," added Tala.  
  
"But how could the person get through the security system to do this, unless they are in the building, someone that could have access to any part of the house," said Allison.  
  
"Well, all the de Marlows can, so can we, and the maids, the housekeeper, the gardeners, the butlers, the cooks, clients with special passes, security guards, and..."said Kai.  
  
"Stop right there. It'll be impossible for us to narrow down who's doing this and what they want," said Allison.  
  
"We need to tell the others what's going on," said Kai.  
  
"No. Maria would only become suspicious of me. I don't think she likes me very much right now," said Allison.  
  
"What? My sister doesn't like you?" asked Tala.  
  
"She was suspicious of me knowing that Chisato was poisoned," explained Allison.  
  
"Well, we'll still tell them about what's been going on, but we won't tell them that you are some rich heiress. They only think of you as a Hamilton right now. Wealthy, but not as wealthy as some of them," said Tala.  
  
"That's our best bet for our safety," said Kai.  
  
"Ok, let's do it," said Allison.  
  
They all entered the elevator with Tala carrying Tina.  
  
"What happened?" asked Aurora, worrying etched upon her face.  
  
"Someone tried to strangle her," said Kai.  
  
"No way! Why would anyone want to strangle Tina?" asked Aurora.  
  
"With the same motive as the person who did that to Chisato," said Tala.  
  
Aurora darted a glance at Allison.  
  
"What?" asked Allison when she saw Aurora look at her.  
  
"Well, it's just that you haven't said anything," said Aurora.  
  
"Well, the guys said it for me already. What else more do I have to say?" asked Allison.  
  
Aurora ignored her and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Aurora, wait!" shouted Allison.  
  
"Why?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Because, there's something that's going on that we think that you guys should know," said Allison.  
  
"Ok, I'm listening, so tell me," said Aurora, tapping her foot on the carpet.  
  
"Come back here, then we'll tell you and the rest of you guys," said Kai.  
  
Aurora, Maria, Jolene, Enrique, Isabella and Kyle left the room and followed them to another room while Christiana was with Tina.  
  
"Ok, where should we start?" said Allison.  
  
"Well, ok, let's start with the someone is out to get us. And I think that they mainly want our fortune. We had deducted it down to a narrower list. Tina, Kai, Enrique, myself, Maria, Tina and Allison," said Tala.  
  
"Allison....a fortune? You must be joking! We all know that Allison isn't a Hamilton," said Maria.  
  
"And right now, we think that Allison's cousin is after her fortune," said Kai, ignoring Maria's comment.  
  
"And if he gets his hands on it, he would have enough political power and wealth to crush all the other families," said Allison.  
  
"Look Allison. We've seen your records. You've been Kai's maid. You obviously aren't one of us. But we still let you into our circle. So spill, who are you?" stated Aurora.  
  
"Look, who I am doesn't concern you. All I know right now is that someone wants to claim my brother and my fortune left behind from our parents. And I would have the whole fortune since my brother is dead. And they want that fortune. Its value is still increasing," said Allison.  
  
"Ok, Allison. That's what you say, but how can we trust you?" asked Jolene.  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll all be harmed by the end of it," spat Allison.  
  
"And besides, Kai and myself trust her," added Tala.  
  
"Ok, what's going on? Let's get down to the main point," said Isabella.  
  
"OK, but this is only speculation. Someone in this house has ties with Boris Balkov. They are a traitor and just like Boris, they would do anything to gain money. That's what happened to me when I was younger. I was poisoned by Boris to force my mother to hand over the fortune. That's how I know Chisato would be out for 48 hours. Tina has been strangled. That happened to my brother too and he was saved. If they continue this same pattern, then next one would be mutilation, but death for sure at the end," said Allison while some of them gasped in horror.  
  
"And to save ourselves from this, we would have to go in groups. Always stay with your group, and at night, we need people at watch, alternating shifts," said Kai.  
  
"Is this a joke?" said Maria.  
  
"No, so listen up Maria. No one is going to wipe your nose for you," spat Allison.  
  
"Ok, groups of three and each group would alternate for the watch. But firstly, who can stay up late?" asked Tala.  
  
Allison said, "I can."  
  
"So can I," added Kai.  
  
"Me too," said Isabella.  
  
"Ok then. On first watch and group #1 would be Jolene, Allison and Kai. Ok, who can take short naps?" said Tala.  
  
"Well, I can," said Aurora.  
  
"And I can," said Enrique.  
  
"Me too," said Kyle.  
  
"OK, that's group #2 with 2nd watch," said Tala.  
  
"And the last group would be Maria, myself, and Jolene, so we have to be able to wake up early," stated Tala.  
  
"And for self defense if anything happens?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Well, how many of you know how to wield a gun?" asked Kai. Hands started to be raised.  
  
"Ok, Allison, Maria, Kyle, Tala and myself would keep a gun with us at all times," said Kai.  
  
"But group two wouldn't have as much protection since only 1 out of 3 of them know how to wield a gun," said Allison.  
  
"Only 5 of us know how to use a gun. One group would end up with only 1 person knowing how to use one," said Kai.  
  
"So, we're putting a group at risk?" said Kyle.  
  
"Yes, we have too. There's no way we can spread out the groups evenly," said Tala.  
  
"But Kai, obviously, your group would be the strongest. I mean, Allison has a extremely good shot, you're great too. Maria's only average, Tala is pretty good and Kyle is ok," argued Aurora.  
  
"And your point?" said Kyle.  
  
"That we should redo the groups so there would be a good amount of protection among the groups," said Aurora.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll switch with you, if you're going to be going on and complaining about it," said Allison.  
  
"No. I'm not going to be stuck with one person that knows how to use a gun," said Aurora.  
  
"Stop being so selfish," said Kai.  
  
"What?" said Aurora.  
  
"Stop acting like such a spoiled brat," said Kai.  
  
"Kai! I'm not being spoiled. I'm being reasonable," argued Aurora.  
  
"No you aren't Aurora. Even though Allison may not be one of the elite, she's still a friend," said Jolene.  
  
"I only socialize with the elite," said Aurora arrogantly.  
  
"Aurora, stop being so aloof. You treated her as a friend before," said Tala.  
  
"So? She's not a socialite and obviously not an elite. My parents told me not to associate with scum," said Aurora.  
  
"Watch what you're saying," hissed Kai.  
  
"Kai, butt out of this issue," said Aurora.  
  
"It's so obvious that you like Allison," said Maria.  
  
"We don't like each other. As friends, yes, but not on a relationship level," stated Kai.  
  
"So enemy turned friends," said Tala.  
  
"Well, you can put it that way if you want to," said Allison.  
  
"Yes. Only friends," said Kai.  
  
"Yes. Only friends," echoed Allison.  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone. I know this section wasn't the good part. But I hope that you guys would be happy that I updated. I don't personally want to cut if off like this since there are some really good parts later on, but you would kill me if I took even longer. Well, I was gone for one week to Strathcona, but that's not a good excuse for not updating sooner. Lets see. Ummm.....I was lazy, then I realized that I haven't updated. Tore apart my bedroom to find it. Finally found it, typed it up and voila! Cya. And hope you guys review.  
  
And I also need a beta-reader. If you want the job, e-mail me at dreamingangelb4everhotmail.com and submit an application there. State reasons why and etc. Just as long as you give me valid statements and maybe a person that you've been a beta-reader too. K? Thanks! 


	18. Could it be

**A/N: Sorry guys….it's been such a long time since I've updated. I have no excuse this time other than my laziness. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully, the next chapter would be up soon.**

The door opened and they all turned around. Christiana stepped into the room.

" You know, you guy are being awfully foolish. Have you guys not noticed what mother and father did? They've installed a totally new security system, which will go off if there are any guns anywhere near this building," said Christiana, her hand planted on her hit, looking smug.

" But .." started Kyle.

" You know our parents won't do anything to redo it to fit your needs," said Christiana.

Isabella nodded. " Christiana is right. There's no way mother and father will take apart the high tech security systems to suit us."

" Aurora," said Christiana. " I'm disappointed in you. I thought that you would care more for their personality that their status. Besides, your family has only been accepted as one of the elite for only 5 years. You're only new money. The rest of the families can just as easily cast you out of the elite social circle. Your family was voted in with only half the votes since the de Luna heir and heiress weren't there to represent their family. You only have 7 votes out of the 13 casted. But if they find the young de Luna heir and heiress, that vote could easily sway, for the de Luna hold two of the votes since they are the most powerful and richest of us all. That could easily make it 7 to 15 which means your family will be cast out."

" Everyone knows that the de Lunas are dead. It's common knowledge. Richard De Luna disappeared long ago, Marissa De Luna died, Alexander de Luna died and they say Allison de Luna is also dead, " said Aurora shrugging her shoulders.

" Allison de Luna isn't dead," said Kai coldly.

" Prove it," retorted Aurora.

" Believe me, I would prove it if I wanted to, but I'm not going to waste my time or unearth her secrets," replied Kai.

" Aurora, you should watch your step. Allison de Luna is alive," said Tala.

" Then how would you know?" asked Jolene who had been standing quietly.

" Because, I've meet her before and if anyone's scum, it's you," said Tala simply.

" Allison de Luna, alive?" said Maria, " but I thought they said all the de Luna's are probably dead."

" Note the word probably," said Kai dryly.

" Why are you constantly defending Allison de Luna?" asked Christiana.

" Because, I know who she is. She's no where near perfect since everyone has their flaws, but I admire that fact that she's strong, she's not submissive, she knows what suffering is, she has compassion, she has perseverance, she won't let anyone beat her down, she's her own individual and holds respects to all who show her respect," said Kai.

Allison was shocked, but she didn't show it. She had never thought that Kai would think of her as such.

" Those are admiral traits," said Christiana nodding.

" Like I'm going to believe you Kai. I think you're biased. You probably like this girl," Aurora.

" I agree with Kai. She is what he said she is," added Tala, " does that make you think that I like her?"

" Aurora, don't act high and mighty when you aren't," said Kyle.

" And if they really believed that the de Lunas are dead, the de Luna will not be part of the elite anymore. Besides, I would like to meet the de Luna heiress one day," added Isabella.

" I think all of us would like to meet her," said Maria softly.

" Believe me, one day you will," said Tala reassuringly.

" How could you be so sure?" asked Christiana.

" Because, she owes me a favor and she would love to meet you guys once she's out of hiding," said Tala simply.

" And Aurora, your family may be in jeopardy once the De Lunas come back into the picture," said Allison.

" What do you know about the elite anyways? You aren't even one," said Aurora haughtily.

" Don't speak to me in that condescending manner. I know more about the elite that you would probably know," said Allison.

Aurora turned and stalked out of the room.

" I guess Aurora decided to show her true colours," said Maria.

" And we thought of her as a friend," added Enrique, shaking his head.

" I never thought that people would only accept me if I'm rich," said Allison.

" The rest of us accepted you," said Maria, laying a hand on Allison's shoulder, " I'm sorry that I suspected you of poisoning Chisato."

" It's ok," said Allison, smiling weakly, " I mean, who else could you blame? I'm the only one that knows about poison here."

" Besides, this house is guarded like a fortress, so I don't think we need to worry too much about safety, but be on the lookout at night," said Kyle.

" You're right," said Enrique.

" Why don't we spend the rest of the day on something fun and forget about this incident?" said Isabella.

" Where should we go?" asked Maria.

" Hmmmm…..why don't we go to the Serenissima and then we go to Amilcar?" suggested Allison.

" We should go there. It's going to be so much fun going down those waterslides and everything," said Enrique.

" Ok, so we're going to Serenissima, but where's Amilcar?" asked Jolene.

" Amilcar is a fancy restaurant in Marsilikos," said Kai.

" Oh, that new one that opened up last month?" inquired Maria.

" Yes," said Allison.

" Who owns that restaurant anyways? It's said to be the best restaurant in the country," said Kyle.

" De Luna Corporation," said Kai.

" How could De Luna Corporation continue having all these new places when no one is running the company?" asked Maria.

" All the workers from before are still working for that company and all the executives still run that company. Although the de Lunas aren't there, they still continue to run that company to the best of their ability since they are loyal to Marissa de Luna and her children. When the heiress returns, De Luna Corporation will flourish even more under her guidance and decisions," said Kai.

" Wow. You're pretty knowledgeable about the de Luna, their company and the heiress," remarked Isabella.

" Well, shall we go to Amilcar?" asked Allison.

"Sure," said Maria.

" But we'll need reservations," said Allison.

" I think with our names, we could probably get one," said Kyle.

Kai picked up the phone and dialed.

" Hello, I would like to make a reservation for tonight at 7 P.M." started Kai.

" Sorry sir. We are booked full tonight," the person of the phone said.

" I am Kai Hiwatari. My friends and I would like a table tonight," said Kai.

" Sorry Mr. Hiwatari, we are booked full tonight. We are unable to accommodate you."

" Get your manager on the line," growled Kai and he waited.

" Hello?" replied a feminine voice.

" Hello, this is Kai Hiwatari. I requested for a reservation for tonight, except your waiter tells me that your place is booked solid," started Kai.

" Yes, we're book solid tonight. You would need reservations several months in advance," she said.

Allison was tapping him on the shoulder and motioned for him to give her the phone.

" Please hold on for a second, my friend wished to speak to you," said Kai.

The manager sighed. She hated when people tried to use their name to get a table at the restaurant.

" Hello," said a soft feminine voice.

" Hello. I understand that your friend wants a table for tonight, but we're book solid," said the manager.

" Then why don't you open up the presidential lounge and allow us to have dinner there?" asked Allison.

The manager's mouth hung open. No one other than manager of the restaurants knew there was a presidential lounge, reserved for the de Luna if they wished to dine there.

" How did you learn of the presidential lounge?" asked the manager, hoping that her voice was calm.

Allison recognized the voice, for it seemed familiar. It was the voice of her childhood friend, Adara Arumi. Her father was an executive of de Luna Corporation.

" Adara Arumi, is that you?" asked Allison.

" How do you know my name?" asked the 22 year old manager.

" That you don't need to know," said Allison walking away from her friends and into another room, locking the door.

" Who is this?" inquired Adara.

" I'm so hurt Adara. You don't remember who I am, little me always breaking your dolls," said Allison mockingly.

" Allison, is that you?" exclaimed Adara.

" Ya, it's me," said Allison.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have just given you the lounge without this huge useless conversation and spent time catching up with you," said Adara.

"We can catch up later. I'm just really busy right now and we're going to Serenissima soon and we needed to book a table at Amilcar since we wanted to dine here. And can you make sure that you don't tell anyone who I am and that I'm still alive and back? Also book the lounge under the name of Kai Hiwatari.

" Of course," said Adara.

" Thanks Adara. I owe you," said Allison.

" No problem Allison," said Adara and they hung up.

Allison left the room and entered the one she was in before, except Christiana was gone.

" Well? Did you get the reservation?" asked Enrique.

" Yes. I got us the presidential lounge," said Allison.

" The presidential lounge? How could you get for us? I didn't even know that they had those in restaurants," said Maria.

" Well, the manager owed me a favor, so I requested that she paid back by letting us have that table tonight," said Allison.

" Ok, then let's go to Serenissima. Does everyone want to go?" asked Tala.

" Yes," said everyone and they ran to their rooms to grab their swimwear and some fancier clothes to wear at the restaurant. Allison, Jolene, Kyle and Kai drove the Mercedes while Tala, Maria, Enrique and Isabella drove the BMW.

They soon arrived at Serenissima and placed all their belongings except towels in the locker room and left their towels hanging over chairs. They slide down the waterslides laughing, splashing water at each other, pretty much like reliving their childhood.

" This is so much fun!" exclaimed Maria, her face flushed as she attempted to swim away from Enrique.

" I agree," said Jolene.

Meanwhile, Christiana phoned Boris.

" Hello, this is Christiana."

" Well, well, Christiana, what do you have for me?" said Boris.

" I think tonight will be the best day to ambush them," said Christiana.

" And why is that?" asked Boris.

" They're at Serenissima right now and they're eating dinner at Amilcar. It'll be easier to fight them when they'll all dolled up. And also, they wouldn't expect it anyways. I doubt that they will take precautions," said Christiana.

" Hmmmm…..good job Christiana. I will see what I can do with this situation," said Boris before hanging up, his lips twisting in a smirk as he dialled three numbers, one for his men and the other two for some special guests.

Back in Serenissima, Allison was sitting on one of the lounge chairs wrapped in a towel, water dripping from her hair. Kai hoisted himself out of the pool and walked over to where she was sitting.

" Why don't you go back into the water?" asked Kai.

" I don't want to. I have a strange feeling here, as if we're being watching," said Allison.

Kai looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

" Hey guys, let's leave now. We should get going to Amilcar," called out Kai and the rest of them got out of the water and they all headed towards the change rooms.

Allison was wearing a gorgeous dress of white silk with an orchid tucked in her hair and a simple silver chain at her throat. Maria was wearing a cerulean blue silk dress with a matching wrap, her hair up in a chignon. Jolene was wearing a black silk dress accented with silver embroidery with a ruby necklace while Isabella was wearing a crimson silk dress with gold shot through and a sheer black wrap with a beaded fringe. The guys were also well dressed. They threw their stuff into the cars and left for Amilcar.

One of Boris's men phoned Boris.

" de Luna and friends have left Serenissima for Amilcar," he said, then hung up.

When they arrived at Amilcar, they entered the restaurants in pairs. Kai was with Allison, the black of his shirt, trousers and jacket greatly contrasting with the pure whiteness of her dress. Tala was with Isabella, Kyle was with Maria and Enrique was with Jolene.

" Reservation booked under the name of Kai Hiwatari," said Kai.

" Yes, please wait a minute," said the waiter walking away to get the manager.

Soon after, a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a cream coloured suit, walked out.

" Hello, I am Adara, the manager of Amilcar. Please follow me," she said and they followed her to the back of the restaurant and opened the door using her voiceprint. They entered the room, which was decorated in rich cream coloured walls, pale pink marble floors, a glass table with some ivory coloured couches and a dining table on the far side. The dining table was by the window with an ocean view with doors opening to a balcony, a chandelier glittering from the ceiling, while the door of the washroom was discreet.

" I hope you enjoy your time in Amilcar in the presidential lounge," said Adara before leaving and closing the door behind her.

" This place is nice," said Maria.

" This room is so much nicer that those tables out there," said Isabella.

Kai walked over to the glass table where there was a list of beverages.

" Should we order something to drink first?" asked Kai.

" I could use a drink," said Tala.

" So can I," added Jolene.

" Is it safe to say everyone wants a drink?" said Kai.

" Yes," everyone else replied.

"Order a Romanée Conti," said Allison as she sank into one of the couches.

Kai pressed a button to send for a waiter. Adara appeared.

" Adara, can you get us a bottle of Romanée Conti please?" asked Allison.

" Right away," said Adara who soon returned with the bottle of expensive wine and dispensed it into the crystal wineglasses before quickly leaving. Everyone took a glass and drank some.

" Hmmm…not bad," said Tala as he sipped it.

" Romanée Conti is a pretty good wine," added Jolene.

" Of course it is," said Allison.

" This place has a nice atmosphere to it, don't you think?" remarked Kyle.

" It feels…. safe," said Allison.

Jolene turned around to look at her oddly.

" Ok, let's have a look at the dinner menu," said Kyle, picking them up from the dining table and brought them over to the couches where everyone was seated.

" They have a pretty good selection of food here," said Tala.

" Let's call Adara to write down our orders," said Allison and Adara soon arrived at the room.

" May I take your orders?" asked Adara respectfully.

" Yes," said Kai.

" I would like a filet mignon.," said Maria.

" A lobster tail please," said Isabella.

" Porterhouse steak for me," said Kyle.

" The salmon please," said Jolene.

" I'll take the lobster tail too," said Tala.

" I would like the baked lobster tail and crab on fettuccine," said Kai.

" And I would like the seven spice crab with ½ a lobster," said Allison, collecting the menus to hand back to Adara.

" Thank you," said Adara and she left the room.

Allison stood up and opened the door of the balcony. She walked over to the rail and rested her elbows on the ledge as a soft ocean breeze combed through her hair, a look of content gracing her lips. Her white dress contrasted with the darkness of the night as her skin glowed ivory under the moonlight. That's how she looked like when Kai came out to call her back in when the food arrived.

" Allison," he murmured as he walked closer.

Allison turned her head and looked inquisitively at him then turning around and stared at the ocean wistfully.

" We don't get to see many nights like these," she said softly.

" That's true," said Kai.

" But I feel like something…bad is going to happened tonight, but I don't know what," said Allison shivering at the thought, but shook her head.

" I'm just being paranoid," she said with a weak laugh.

" No you aren't. You have every right to be paranoid after what has happened to you," said Kai.

" You mean my past and that time Boris captured me?"

" Yes. Who would have known that a lunatic was after you. And also, why didn't you report it to the police?" asked Kai.

Allison laughed bitterly, " You think I've never thought of that? But it's impossible. By reporting to the police, it proves that I'm alive and not only Boris is going to go after me, but many others who want the company and our fortune. Besides, why are you trying to be understanding now? Back at the mansion, when I was a maid under your brother's service even though I didn't really serve him, you hated me, you treated me with disdain and annoyed me," said Allison.

" You provoked me, you got under my skin and I got under yours, although I must admit your drowning episode was most entertaining" said Kai simply.

" I got to thank your pool for that. The water was freezing so I could actually pretend I was drowning and Ray was such an idiot, but at least he isn't around anymore," said Allison.

" I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you," said Kai.

" Well, let's go in now or our food will get cold," said Allison walking back in with Kai walking behind her at sat at their spots in the dining table.

" You guys were out there for awhile," teased Tala.

" Not as long as you and Chisato making out a few days ago," Allison shot back.

Everyone turned to look at Tala, who was eating his food.

" What?" he said, glaring at them.

" You like Chisato?" asked Maria.

" I never knew that," murmured Isabella.

" Give me the details," said Maria.

" God Allison, look at what you've done.," said Tala, before turning to everyone else.

" No, I did not make out with Chisato like Allison claimed that we had," said Tala calmly.

" Oh, but if I remembered correctly, aren't you betrothed to Chisato," said Allison, a smirk sliding into place.

" How did you find that out?" asked Tala, fuming.

" Oh, I have my ways," said Allison.

Adara knocked on the door and came in, locking it behind her.

" What's the matter Adara?" asked Allison worriedly.

"Maximilian," said Adara, her voice quavering.

Allison snapped up, alert. " Where is he?" asked Allison.

" I don't know, but I heard from my father that he found out," said Adara.

" What's going on?" asked Isabella, but the question was ignored.

" But only the executives know," exclaimed Allison.

" Yes, only the executive know. How did that weasel find out?" asked Adara.

" Boris," they both said at the same time.

" Boris again?" said Kai and Tala muttering.

" Who's Boris?" asked Maria.

" Someone evil who wants to be the richest and most powerful man to walk the earth," said Adara.

" And Maximilian is his henchman," said Allison.

" Ok, what's with all this secrecy?" asked Kyle.

" You'll find out later," said Allison and suddenly, there was an explosion, shaking the ground, the glass shattering, the chandelier crashing on the ground, the lights going out.

" What the hell is going on?" screeched Isabella as Tala clamped his hand over her mouth.

" This isn't good," muttered Adara.

" What's going on?" hissed Kyle.

" Boris," said Allison, knowing that it could only be him.

There was suddenly a hiss and the door to the presidential lounge opened and locked behind them.

" My my, look who we have here, Hiwatari, Valkov, Giancarlo, MacGregor, de Marlowe and…" someone said before facing Allison.

" My my, look who we have here. Just the person I wanted to see," he said in a raspy voice.


End file.
